Den-O Frag
by QuickBlazer992
Summary: Kenji Kazama loved reading the stories of the Kamen Riders, but never thought he'd become one. Now as Kamen Rider Den-O he will go on a time trippin' ride to protect everyone's futures and their pasts.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own either Kamen Rider or D-Frag, just this story and some OOC stuff.

Chapter 1: Den-O's first Ride

* * *

Kenji Kazama will be the first to admit that he has not been especially lucky for a while, but this... This was new. _"How did this happen?"_ He thought, trying to remember, making a thought bubble appear. _"Let's see... I was heading to aunt Izumi's for my job on my bike."_ He rubbed his very itchy eyes. _"Then a buncha dust came outta no where, then I wound up using a fallen sign as a ramp."_ He gave a few blinks to clear his vision and looked around at his... Situation,_ "Which is how I landed in this tree..."_ He pinched his cheek, just to make sure he wasn't dreaming and gave a depressed sigh.

Luckily a construction site was nearby, so a few workers were there to help. "How'd you even end up there?" One asked, as Kenji climbed down the ladder giving an annoyed sigh.

"Just another day in my life," He remarked scratching his head. "Just bring my bike to my aunt's cafe, it's called Hana Kami, just down that way." The workers nodded, as he checked his phone and realized he was cutting it close, so he ran. _"I can make it if I run through the parking garage."_

Said teen managed to reach the underpass, only to see three teens trying to mug a man. _"Of course." _Kenji decided to make this quick. "Hey, assholes, try picking on some who can fight back!" The three looked Kenji, giving the man time to run away. The leader noticed this and glared at Kenji, cracked his knuckles and swaggered over to him the bell on his keys ringing.

"You think you're hot shit, getting in our way!" His thugs circled around, not giving Kenji the chance to run, "Do yourself a favor and give us your money!" Only for Kenji to throw a left hook he barely dodged.

"I'm in a hurry, so move it!" Kenji said, curtly, blocking a punch to the stomach and slam an elbow back at him, making the boss clutch his face and stumble back curse. The thugs quickly dashed in, trying to overwhelm Kenji with numbers. He dashed to his left and tripped one thug and focused on the other, throwing blows and dodging his foes, until the one he tripped got up, forced into a Full Nelson and turned him to his crew.

"Should of just gave it up dumb ass." The leader snarked with a smirk, as he and his partner started furiosly beat Kenji, both getting more and more furious as Kenji failed to fall. "Why. ***WHAM*** Ain't. ***WHAM*** You!** *WHAM*** GOING!**-" **Kenji quickly jumped up nailing the thug in front with both feet and used the force to flip over the one behind him and making take a punch in between the eyes.

Kenji finished this by leaping forward and slammed his into the boss' head followed by a fierce kick that broke the chain holding the bell. "That all ya got?" He said, giving a smirk while trying to ignore the pain. When he didn't get answer he tried to walk away, only to trip over his own feet and landed on a grate. _"Of course."_ He thought as he got up, dust himself and getting a massive amount of dust off him. _"Gonna need a shower after this."_ He huffed, but then noticed a small black rectangle partially covered by the sand.

He decided to take it to a police station after work, but took the time to look it over as he walked. _"It's like a Suica pass._" He also noticed that it could be opened up, showing a symbol that looked like a fusion of a silver G and circle, a clear glass-like opening on the side where a flip phone's screen would be and and noted he could slide something in it. Kenji reliezed he was in front of Hana Kami ***THUMP*** by bumping into the front door.

***RING-RING*** "Oh, Ken-Chan." Kenji stopped rubbing his forehead to look at his aunt. She did not look like a 36 year-old, barely coming up to Kenji's shoulders, she had a wrinkle free face with soft gold eyes, soft and straight short blonde gray-free hair. She wore a simple white short-sleeved shirt, knee-length skirt and flat brown shoes. The only things that showed her age were her D-cup chest and her child-bearing hips.

"Aunt Izu, I told you to stop calling me that, I'm 16." He scoffed, entering the cafe and walking to the kitchen. "And sorry I'm late, some jerks were in my way."

"Ken-Chan, you can't just hurt others just cause their in your way." Izumi scolded, as Kenji washed his hand, barely paying attention to her.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." ***RING-RING*** Izumi decided to put the lecture on hold and welcome the customers, who were the men that helped Kenji and brought his bike with them. After a simple work day, the cafe served its last guest Kenji remembered the black rectangle he found. "Aunt Izu, I'm head to the police station to turn something in."

Kenji didn't bother waiting for an answer, going out getting on his bike and riding away. As he rode, a girl appeared at the under pass searching for something and found a silver key chain with a matching bell and a pink sea shell.

* * *

The lead thug and his crew were under a tree in a park, with him pulling out his pockets. "Damn it, where'd it go?" He asked in a worried tone.

"What's up, Testuo?" His thugs asked in sync.

"My key chain, I think I dropped back at the underpass after that jerk off beat us up." He explained, getting up. "Don't bother waiting up." He ran to the under pass, missing the girl and his chain. "Seriously, did someone take it?" He was getting even more worried, when suddenly he was hit by golden ball of light, causing a bunch of sand to fall off him. "What the-"? His question was cut short when the sand started to take form.

"Human, what is your wish?" The creature spoke in a reverberating male voice. It was gray and looked like a monstrous hybrid between man and bat with a strange distortion in reality making it. "I ask again, what is your wish, speak and I will grant it in exchange for one thing..." he spoke moving forward with its legs imitating a walk.

* * *

Kenji reached the police station and chained his bike to a nearby fence. He wanted to get this over with quick, only when he opened the door he wound in a desert-like area. He looked around incredibly confused and saw the door he came just floating there, not held by any walls and the people out there ignoring the scene.

He thought of all the reasons he was seeing this and thought he was knocked out on his way to the station. He started to leave only to feel the ground rumble and hear a train horn blow. At that a train drove in, its tracks forming from nothing and stopping in front of him, making him even more confused.

Kenji gave himself a pinch, just to make sure this wasn't the weirdest dream he had. Just then the door opened a black haired woman with a pink stripe, in a white stewardess outfit with black and red leather gloves gloves and shoes with arrows on her leggings, holding a coffee cup and plate. "Would you like some coffee?" Kenji just nodded dumbly, took the cup, walked out and closed the door.

It was only after the first sip, did everything hit him. _"What the fuck...?"_ He thought, incredulous. _"That made the Gaming Club (temp.) look normal!"_ He quickly chugged the drink, left it on the ground and decided to go home immediately to forget this. He went to his bike, not seeing a ball of golden light fly twoards him and enter his back, making a ton of sand appear and take form.

This new creature was also grey, but looked more like a japanese oni with two horns, armor with spiked pauldrons and black lines and a maw full of fangs. "Tell me your wish." He spoke in an equally echoing voice, only to be run over by Kenji, who just wanted to go home, but he didn't let that stop him and followed.

Kenji rode down the bike lane felling some in his back pocket, slowing down and checked to find the rectangle. _"Oh, right, you."_ Kenji thought about turning back, when he heard a train horn. _"I'm nowhere near train tracks."_ when suddenly the train from before drive up making him double take, then did it again, when the door opened showing a girl his age with long brown hair, white blouse, black skirt and shoes with complete with stockings.

"Hey, did you pick up a pass?" She asked, ignoring the looks Kenji and passerby's were giving her. "It's a black case pass that opens up."

"WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON TODAY!" Kenji yelled in confusion and frustration.

"Please, it's really important to me." She tried to explain, only for Kenji to turn right to get away from the crazy train, not noticing the dust coming off him, but the girl did, before the train and her vanished. Kenji stopped at a parking garage, trying to process just what was going on. When the two from before, walked up to him.

"Hey, asshole, ya got Tetsuo's key chain on ya?" One asked, jerking his thumb behind him to his boss, who had a bit of sand coming off his back. Kenji just gave an annoyed look.

"No, I don't, 'sides I got enough trouble already." He snarked before riding away, as the two tried to chase after him. Kenji hoped this day would on a boring note._ "Seriously, first the tree, then them and that train, am I cursed or what?!"_ He thought before hearing a voice echo in his head.

_"That's right... you _are_ cursed... BY ME!"_ The voice suddenly yelled making Kanji swerve out of control, hit a bench, launching him into a group of four thugs, knocking one over.

"Ass hat!" His buddy yelled, picking Kenji up and decking him in the face and onto the ground. To make matters worse the two caught up."The fuck are you?" He asked, smugly.

"We're here to get this bastard to tell us where Tetsou's key chain is." The thug said, ending with a kick to Kanji's stomach. Kenji tried to get up and run only to get grabbed and punched down again.

"Oh an ass hat _and_ a thief?" The new punk snarked, kicking Kenji in the face so hard his lip got cut. Kenji threw a punch, but was so dazed that he missed by a mile and got kneed in the stomach for trying.

_"Now this won't do."_ The voice said, in an annoyed tone. Kenji thought the blows to the head made him hear things, that is, until felt a burst of strength and his arms moved by themselves to block a kick. _"Can't have my meal ticket in the hospital or worse."_ Kenji's body tossed the attacker into the air and onto a tree shocking everyone, Kenji included.

"Satoshi!" His friend yelled out, while Kenji was freaking out. _"What the hell... WHAT THE HELL?!"_ Kenji thought, as his body stood up, stretched out some kinks and some sand, before giving an evil smirk. The spikes in his hair slicked themselves back and gained a red streak to match his new eyes and his body grew muscles that strained his clothes.

"Ore... Sanjou..." He said, not seeing the girl come in from a distance.

_"I knew it, he's been possessed by an Imagin."_ She thought, as the body spoke like the creature.

"This boy is my contract holder, so I won't just stand by while ya beat him any further." The thugs were getting more and more freaked out. They thought about running when the body started walking. "Listen, I don't do warning shots." They started to get a cold sweat. "From start to finish... I go all out with an all round climax, so say your prayers." He finished as one thug got so scared he tried to him with a cheap shot, only to get smacked aside.

The body chuckled evilly, walked to a metal fence and ripped a piece out to use as a club, but when he turned the thugs were all gone. The body clicked his tongue in annoyance before seeing the girl walk towards him. "Who are you?" He growled, annoyed that his fun was cut short, only to get slapped in the face. He didn't feel it, but the fact that someone tried to hurt his contract holder was reason enough to swing his club.

The girl easily dodged the attack, which hit a fence with enough force to bend it. The body chased after her, dashing and swinging with a deranged smile on Kenji's face. He quickly swung down, with the girl noticing that the attack had less ferocity to it. When suddenly the body swung up, sending dirt in the girls eyes and followed up by sweep kicking her legs.

"Now, time to try my new hissatsu attack." He grinned, holding his club high and charged it with red energy. "Hissatsu smash!"

_"That's enough!"_ Kenji yelled in his mind and forced his arm to miss, hitting the concrete next to her, with enough force to create a large hole. _"What are you?"_ Kenji asked the creature, but was ignored.

"Don't stop me at the good part!" He snapped, trying to move Kenji's arm, as the girl cleared her vision.

_"You're using my body like a puppet, if anything you should _GET OUT_!"_ Kenji's mind roared as his body dropped the club and clutched his head as his hair and eyes returned to normal.

"You suppressed it?" The girl asked in shock.

"Suppressed what?" Kenji asked, looking at his hands in fear, breathing heavily.

"That's what I want to know as well." The Imagin asked, leaving Kenji's body and taking its own form. Kenji was so shocked he stumbled back, while the girl just stood up and dusted herself off. "What a strange guy." He said, scratching one leg with the other. "Oh well, I'll just get this over with." The creature cleared his throat. "Tell me your wish, all I ask is-" He didn't get to finish as Kenji ran away. "Oi!" The creature and the girl followed.

Kenji didn't care where he ran, he just needed to get away from them. Thugs, weird clubs and their baggage, he could handle, reality bending trains and killer sand monster possessing him crossed SEVERAL lines. He looked back to make sure he lost them ***CLUNK*** And hit a metal warehouse. ***THUD*** He writhed on the ground for a while before hearing the creature 'walk' towards him.

"You ain't dead, are ya 'cause finding another contract holder will take time I don't have." The Imagin asked, getting a scared yelp.

"Evil spirit, begone!" Kenji chanted repeatedly, annoying the creature.

"Who's an evil spirit, dumb ass?!"

"It's not an evil spirit." The girl said, walking in. "It's an Imagin."

"A what?"

"A creature that distorts time to suit it, who ever they posses cannot resist, but you're special." She explained, walking closer."You are a Singularity Point."

"Again, what?" Kenji got even more confused but the Imagin knew what that meant.

"For real?!" He asked. "Of all the rotten luck!"

"Please, I need your help." The girl pleaded. "Please become Den-O." Kenji was so lost, he forgot where the starting point even was. Not helping matters was Tetsuo stumbling in.

"Give it back." He said, a dazed look on his face.

"Oh, no..." The girl said, quickly searching Kenji for the pass holder. He was about to ask why, when he saw sand coming off Tetsuo.

"Give it back." He said again, as the sand exploded out of him and formed the Imagin that met him, this time he had a proper body colored navy blue with black wings, while Tetsuo passed out and slumped to the ground.

"Another monster?!" Kenji yelled, as the girl found what she was looking for and tried to shove in his hands.

"A Singularity Point?" The Bat Imagin wondered aloud, before rushing forward. "You must die!"

"No, you don't, you bastard!" The other Imagin roared and rushed to stop him, only to be dusted. Kenji and the girl managed to dodge Bat's attack, Kenji thought about running again, but couldn't leave the girl behind and alone, but the girl ran to him handing him the pass.

"Quick use this to Henshin and fight." She explained, forcing it into Kenji's hands, Only for Bat to launch a sonic blast that sent them flying. That was the last straw for Kenji, who forced himself up, his ears still ringing.

"Oi!" He snarled, keeping himself steady. "You're gonna tell me what's going on after this, right?" The girl gave a nod and grunt to that. "All right, I'll hold you to that." He held the pass in front of him and roared. "Henshin!" At that an unbuckled silver and black belt with the same symbol as the pass on the the buckle , one red button and three grey buttons, a holster for the pass and four metallic parts near his thighs appeared. Kenji quickly buckled it and, hoping that it worked like a card reader, swiped the pass on the symbol and holstered it.

**"BRAWL FORM."** The belt said in a mechanical monotone forming black and silver leather-like material and summoning deep orange armor. The armor and helmet looked metallic, with parallel silver railroads on the chest and one track on his head, just then a train horn blared as a black visor with silver horns and matching gauntlets flew through the air on glowing gold tracks. They quickly separated and connected to their respective parts with the visor grinding to a stop turning the track gold with an orange gem.

**~SONG: DOUBLE-ACTION BRAWL FORM~** (A/N: Insert punk rock song)

Den-O felt his new power and it was incredible like he could take on an army and win. "All right, Batsy, let's see you handle Kamen Rider Den-O!" He roared, as the girl ran to safety. Bat flew forward, claws at the ready with Den-O rushing as well, surprised at his new speed. The two clashed with Den-O's punch sending Bat flying back, but he quickly recovered and flew up, sending sonic blasts at our hero, forcing him into a warehouse.

Bat flew around, ready to launch a sonic blast, but when he got close enough Den-O leaped through the roof and tackled him, throwing punch after punch to whatever he could hit ending with a ferocious punch to his face, sending both down to the ground, cracking it. Den-O grabbed Bat by the throat and tossed him through a wall and into the warehouse.

"Not so tough when some one can fight back, huh?" He snarked, before Bat launched a sonic blast. Though Den-O was tough enough to power through it, the sound still hurt his ears. Bat took his chance to fly towards him, grabbing _him_ by the throat and smashing through the roof, followed by a point blank sonic blast and slammed him back down.

Den-O had to admit fiction made these fights look a _lot_ easier, it was then he realized that he might have a Finishing Move like them. He got back up and waited for his chance. Bat flew in and, with a flip, tried to drop kick him only to be blocked and hit with an uppercut to the spine followed by getting grabbed by the ankle, slammed down and tossed into a girder with enough force to bend it.

Den-O grabbed his pass and scanned it getting the belt to say **"FULL CHARGE"** and felt a surge of power flow into his right arm. He holstered it and rushed at Bat, who tried to get back up only to come face to face with Den-O, who named his attack.

"Giga Break!" He roared, punching through Bat, the girder and causing an explosion that shattered the ground. Den-O felt proud of himself, until looked around and saw the damage the fight caused. He rubbed his helmet and was really glad no one- _"Wait, where's the girl and the other... Imagin?"_ He thought, before his vision started getting blurry. _"Must've pushed myself to hard."_ His armor dismissed itself before he fell back, just as the girl and Imagin arrived.

"That was impressive." The Imagin said in a proud tone. "Next let me in on the fun." He laughed, getting an annoyed look from the humans.

"Let me ask once more, please, help me as Den-O." The girl asked, stretching out a hand to help Kenji.

"All right, something tells me there's more where they came from." He said, taking her hand and getting up. Just then they heard a musical chime that surrounded them, at that the strange train appeared and pulled up next to them, opening a door and deploying stairs. "I'm so outta it, I can't even faint." Kenji remarked as the three climbed in. However, they didn't see Tetsuo get up and stumble away as Bat slowly reformed.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider or D-Frag, just some stories and the OOC.

**Chapter 2: Momotaros links up!**

* * *

Kenji looked out the window of this strange train, seeing the vast, silver, sandy expanse fly by and the awe-inspiring rainbow colored sky. ***DING-DONG-DING-DONG* **The sound snapped Kenji out of his trance. "I truly thank you for riding DenLiner today." The woman in white said into a walkie-talkie, transmitting her voice into all of the DenLiners cars. "I'm the spunky crew maybe," She did a quick spin, gave jazz hands and in a sickeningly sweet voice said, "Naomi-Desu. If you need anything, just say 'Naomi-Chan'."

The girl giggled at Kenjis confused face. "... All right, enough weird shit." Kenji said, trying to get the girl to stop when Naomi walked towards the and handed him a menu.

"Your order?" She asked, ignoring Kenji's glare.

"Do you want something to drink?" The girl asked, getting Kenji's glare as well.

"I want some answers like about this train, about 'Singularity Points' and about _him_!" Kenji growled, pointing at the DenLiners ceiling, himself and finally point at the Imajin that followed him, sitting at his own table, Kenji also noticed that he had a physical form now, that was a mix of light red, dark red and black.

"I will answer, after you take a drink and calm down." She explained, as Kenji gave an exasperated sigh.

"Fine," He huffed yanking the menu, giving it a quick glance and tossed it back. "I'll take a lemonade."

"And I'll have a coffee."

"Okay!" Naomi said, cheerfully, ignoring Kenji's attitude.

"Me too." The Imagin piped up, with Kenji taking note as Naomi left.

"Imagins can drink?"

"If we want," the Imagin explained, getting up and to the humans table. "Now for my question." He placed a hand on the table and looked at the girl. "What is this thing?"

"This is the DenLiner, it was created to stop those who wished to abuse time travel like you." The girl explained, her voice ice cold and shooting a glare at the Imagin.

"Which is also why Den-O exists, but what about this Singularity point?" Kenji asked, scratching his head. The Imagin gave an annoyed scoff, while the girl explained.

"Being a Singularity Point is both something someone is born as, as well as a necessary requirement to become Den-O," Kenji hung onto her every word, while the Imagin walked away. "It means you're immune to changes in the time stream."

"Really?!" Kenji asked, amazed.

"It also means Imagins can't possess you unless you want them to." The Imagin added, still annoyed at his luck.

"Yeah, like hell is _that _is gonna happen again." Kenji snarked, as the girl glared.

"Never interrupt me, Imagin." She snarled and calmed down to continue. "The Imagin are from the future, however they lose their bodies, thus they possess others to create a new body based on that persons imagination."

"Which is why I look like this," Kenji looked at him and scratched his head, wondering where that form came from, as the Imagin walked over to him. "What even is this?"

"Ah, I got it," Kenji exclaimed, putting a fist into his palm. "You remind me of Momotarou, I loved that story when I was small, so I'll call you Momotaros." He smiled and crossed his arms, proud at his memory.

"Momotaros?!" The Imagin yelled as the girl laughed, annoying him even more. "Don't laugh and seriously, Momotarou, what a shitty imagination you have." He snarked, before getting grabbed bay the horns.

"Don't diss Momotarou!" Kenji yelled as they started wrestling.

* * *

Back at the real world things seemed normal, as people lived their lives until the Bat Imagin flew in, grabbed a woman and flew back up, so fast the only thing the crowd heard was the woman's screams. Bat took her purse, which had a bell on its strap, which he took and let it and the woman drop, killing her instantly and terrifying the people. He ignored the commotion and flew to Testuo, who was waiting at a fire escape, looking pale.

* * *

"The Imagin 'grant' one wish for the people they possess." The girl continued to explain.

"Right, Momotarou said, 'Tell me your wish', but why?" Kenji asked, placing an ice pack on his forehead.

"The wish could be anything, but in exchange, the Imagin takes the past of the person."

"And that can change the future?" The girl nodded. "Really, glad I didn't make a contract."

"Oh, right!" Momotaros piped up, getting up but quickly winced in pain. "Kid, tell me your wish."

"Like hell, also the name's Kenji Kazama," He shot back, but thought something up. "... What's yours, anyway, since we're gonna work together."

"I'm Mirai." She stated simply, followed. "Also an Imagin is powerless as long as you don't make a contract with it."

"Who're you to get in my way!" Momotaros snarled, marching toward them, ***POW*** only to get punched in the nose... by Mirai. Kenji start laughed as Momtaros held his face. "What the hell?!"

"Shut it Imagin." Mirai said, coldly.

"What was that!?" He yelled and got his nose flicked, aggravating his wound and making Kenji laugh even more. Momotaros quickly grabbed her hair, while Mirai grabbed his horns, throwing curses at each other as Kenji kept laughing.

"This is not that funny!" The two broke off and roared, but Kenji wasn't deterred until he remembered something.

"Hey, Mirai, where are we any way?"

"We're inside tome and as long as were here we can take as much time as we need."

"And all that sand?"

"Time itself and, with the DenLiner, we can reach all of time, the past, the future, or we could go back to the present." Kenji felt amazement, at the chance he was given, but also felt fear at the fact that creatures were messing with time.

"All right," He said, voice filled with determination. "I'll be Kamen Rider Den-O, to protect everyone's time!"

"Thank you." Mirai smiled, but felt confused.

"You said 'Kamen Rider' before, what is that?" Momotaros asked her question, equally confused. Kenji took out his phone and accessed the Bookstand app to show them his Kamen Rider manga.

"A Kamen Rider is this, heroes who protect everyone from the shadows, their faces never shown." He explained, smiling.

"So they're a story like Momotaros?" The two asked.

"Actually there's a forum that say the Kamen Riders actually exists, I'd show you it, but I don't get any bars outside time." He chuckled.

* * *

Bat landed on the fire escape and gave the chain to Tetsuo. "No... That's not it." He said, his breathing heavy. Bat threw it away.

At the same time Momotarou, elbowed Mirai knocking Tetsuo's chain out off her pocket with a ***CLINK***. The three looked at it. "Ain't that..." Kenji muttered, walking to it and picking it up.

"I found it at and underpass." Mirai explained, confirming his suspicions.

"This belongs to a guy named Tetsuo, his lackeys tried beating me up over this..." He put two and two together. "I think this is why him and that Bat Imagin made a contract." He explained, shocking Mirai, Kenji noticed her face and asked. "What's wrong?"

"If this _is_ important, then their contract is still in efffect, so the Imagin is still alive!"

"What if... I gave it to him, would that break the contract?" Mirai gave a shurg. "Not helping, but here's hoping."

The DenLiner dropped him off at Hana Kami and vanished as quickly as it appeared. Kenji checked the time as he entered and, sure enough, it was still Sunday 2020. "Hey, Auntie!" He said, seeing Izumi cleaning the desktop.

"Oh, Ken-Chan, what's up?"

"Looking for someone, ya know someone named Tetsuo?" He pulled out and held up the chain. "He dropped this, 'bout this tall, puffy blue jacket, red shirt, seen him?"

"Nope." She said, walking to the glass cabinet and pulled out a drink for him from the fridge. "Here, drink up I'll get a first aid kit."

"It's fine, 'sides I gotta find him."

"Nope, you need to rest and heal, plus you still have time." Kenji just sighed and took the drink, knowing she'd lock him in if he didn't listen. After getting patched up he walked out and realized he didn't know a thing about him. He figured he'd go to the underpass or that parking garage and work from there, when he saw Tetsuo's thugs hanging out at the top of some stairs, meeting some mutual friends and realized he wasn't there. He thought about leaving ***PSSSHHH*** when a dog peed on his shoes.

"God dammit!" He yelled, jumping away and alerting them. For a while they looked at each other, Kenji got ready for another fight when they suddenly bowed and greeted him. _"I guess Momotaros scared them that bad."_ He explained what he was doing, leaving out all the time travel stuff. "Ya know where he is?"

"Yeah, but he's been acting weird." One said.

"Strange how?" Kenji feigned ignorance, as they told him how weird Tetsuo was being and where to find him. On the way there Kenji rubbed his head not looking forward to more sonic blasts. _"Really hoping those blasts aren't gonna do some lasting damage. not looking forward to explaining that to my folks."_ He wondered if he should transform before meeting Tetsuo when he heard a familiar voice.

"P-please, excuse me, but I must get home." Funabori stuttered, as a boy tried to flirt. Kenji got between the two and glared at the boy, scaring him away.

"H-Hey, man, I'm just trying to keep her safe," He explained as Kenji kept glaring. "A monster's been killing people and taking their key chains." That shocked Kenji to his core.

"Both of you run home and keep safe." Kenji ordered, getting nods from them . "Good and see ya at school, Funabori-San." With that he ran, not noticing the steam going off Funabori's face.

_"What was the point of that,"_ Momotaros asked through telepathy._ "We've got a job to do, remember?"_

_"She's a friend and one of the few people who don't bug me, FYI you're in the latter group."_ Keni thought, smirking at annoying Momotaros and chuckled when he heard Mirai clock him in the head.

_"Listen, _you_ want to get rid of me and _I_ want to leave,_" Momotaros started up again as Kenji climbed up the building Tetsuo was at._ "So make your wish and set me free."_

_"And have you kill people too?"_ He shot back transforming as he reached the roof and saw Tetsuo and Bat. He rushed forward and sucker punched Bat hard enough to knock him off. "Here." Den-O said, handing Tetsuo his chain. He reached out to grab it, when Bat flew up and launched a sonic blast, knocking them back and the chain into the air.

With a quick fly-by, Bat grabbed it and flew to Tetsuo. "This is what you wished for." He said as Tetsuo remembered how he got it and quickly grabbed. "With this our contract is complete."

"Mother..." Tetsuo whispered, as a glowing vertical line appeared. Den-O got and tried to stop Bat but saw him open Tetsuo and entered him like a gate.

"No..." Den-O muttered as Tetsuo turned back and fell to his knees, his eyes glazed over and still looking at his chain, just then Den-O heard explosions and looked around seeing flames engulf the city and structures fall killing or injuring people. "No, no, no, no, no, no!" Den-O cried falling to his knees. "My first foe and I've already... No, I can't give up yet, Mirai!" DenLiners horn blew as it appeared and parked itself next to the roof.

Mirai leaped out and ran to Den-O. "Did it complete the contract?" She asked and was answered by an explosion below.

"Yes, but how do we stop it?"

"We need Tetsuo's memory to find the time the Imagin is affecting." She explained, as they walked to Tetsuo, pulling out a black card with silver lines forming a square, a pink left side and touched Tetsuos head. The card gained the image of Bat along with a date, 12/24/2017. "Do you you remember what happened on December 24, 2017?" She asked, getting a reaction.

"That day... I was with my friends... All night long, but then..." Tetsuo said, his voice cracking as he tightened his grip on the chain as if it would vanish. "My mother passed on and this was her last gift."

"Don't worry," Den-O said placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I'll change that memory." He quickly took the card and opened his pass.

"What do you mean, 'change his memory'?" Mirai asked, as he slid in the card and pointed at Testuo, who silently cried.

"You heard him, he regrets leaving his mother alone on her death bed, so I'll save him and bring him peace."

_"Wait, wait, what about me?"_ Momotaros quickly asked, not wanting to be left aside.

_"What about you?"_

_"It's obvious you won't make a wish, so I'll work with you."_

_"How?"_

_"I'll fight with you, I'll even swear to just go after the Imagins."_ Den-O sighed, feeling like Momotaros would get even more annoying if he didn't do this.

_"Fine, but if you break your word I'll end you next."_

_"Alright!"_ Den-O rubbed his helmet and looked at Mirai who was looking at him confused.

"Me and Momotaros made a deal, that, as long as he only fights Imagins, I'll let him fight... so how do I do that?" Mirai just gave him a blank look and sighed.

"Press the red button on the belt and scan the pass, plus the card will help you find the Imagin."

"Thanks," Den-O replied and pressed the button and roared, "Let's go, Momotaros, Henshin!" With a dramatic swipe, the belt said** "SWORD FORM"** And dismissed Brawl Forms visor and gauntlets, summoning chest armor in the shape of Momotaros' face, red and silver pauldrons and thigh armor and a red and silver peach shaped visor that split itself down the middle. Den-O S ran and leaped onto the DenLiners roof.

He pointed at himself with his thumb, "Ore," Then crouched and threw his arms. "Sanjou!" and finished by flipping into DenLiner with Mirai following. Den-O S ran to the front of the Denliner, where there was a room bathed in orange light and held a motorcycle.

_"All right, a Kamen Rider _has_ to have a motorcycle!"_ Kenji cheered as Den-O S got on and slotted the pass into it and drove the DenLiner down the building, through a portal outside of time and into the past.

* * *

**12/24/20017**

Tetsuo and his friends ran to the other side of the road, because of a cement truck coming through, none of them seeing a ball of light fly into Tetsuo and forced him into the street, his friends cried out and either tried to stop him or wave down the truck, when Tetsuo stopped it with with his bare hands, drag its driver out and race down the street when the DenLiner pulled up next to it. Bat decided to side-smash DenLiner in the hopes of using it to aid his goal.

_"Shit, watch out!"_ Kenji yelled forcing Den-O S' head to look at an oncoming car. He quickly pulled up, forcing the DenLiner into the sky over the car and landed the next to truck. _"Awesome, now let's link up and hitting the brakes."_ Kenji ordered as Den-O S grumbled but still followed orders.

The people screamed and ran out of the way, except for a little girl who tripped and scrapped her knee. "Watch out!" The heroes yelled as Den-O S pressed a button and launched the bike out of the DenLiner and hit the gas. He quickly grabbed the girl and swerved to the side as the bigger vehicles screeched to a stop.

"Mina-Chan!" The girls mother yelled as she ran to Den-O S. "Thank you so much!" She said, taking her daughter and running.

_"That felt nice, now about-"_ Bat flew in and grabbed Den-O S, He tried to punch Bat only to be ground against the windows and threw him down the street. _"I'm definitely gonna feel that tomorrow," _Kenji complained as Den-O S got back up and grabbed the pieces on his right, magnetized them together, tossed them into the air, grabbed the ones on his left and connected them with the blade expanding to create a sword. _"Fuck yeah!"_

Bat flew in for a punch only for Den-O S to dodge and slicing off a wing, sending him crashing down. "This is definitely my style." Den-O S smirked and rushed at Bat slashing at him.

"Traitor!" Bat roared at them, sensing Momotaros. "You dare abandon our mission!" He tried to a punch back only to be block and counterattacked, followed up by getting slashed twice and sent flying back.

_"What does he mean by mission?"_

**~Double-Action Sword Form~**

"I don't remember any mission, besides this is way more fun!" Den-O S said, grabbing the pass and scanning it and tossed it, his blade energized. "My hitssatsu attack... part 2!" The blade separated from the sword and flew into the air. Den-O S slashed up, ripping through concrete and Bat following with a downward slash that blew him up and left a crater.

_"Really glad we don't have ta clean up... Wait, what's... ?!"_ The sand that made up Bat grew and formed a giant bird-bat-bee monster. _"What the fuck?!"_

_"It's a Gigantdeath!"_ Den-O S and Mirai yelled as the monster fired stingers the heroes.

_"Do we even _have_ anything for this?"_ Kenji asked as Den-O S ran back to the bike, trying to get some distance.

_"We do, but keep it occupied until it's ready!"_ Mirai explained as the Gigantdeath followed and fired.

_"No problem there just hurry up!"_ Kenji yelled back as several stingers got to close for comfort._ "What the hell is a Gigantdeath anyway?"_

_"It's a form only powerful Imagin can access."_ Den-O S explained, when a stinger hit his back and felt a rib break. "Fuck that hurt!"

_"It's ready, get in quick!"_ Mirai yelled pulling up the DenLiner for them to leap in._ "Now press button on the left to disconnect the passenger cars and the big red button in the middle to activate the weapon cars."_

_"The what now?!"_ ***CLUNK* **The DenLiner charged forward, leaving Mirai and Naomi behind and activated the weapons. It screeched to a halt and started firing bullets, missiles, great big metallic balls and a giant mechanical falcon. _"Jesus, talk about overkill!"_ Kenji thought as the Gigantdeath exploded in an inferno. Momotaros dismissed the armor and went back to the passenger car. _"I may have made a terrible mistake."_

"Hot damn that was fun!" Momotaro said, proud of himself until Mirai grabbed his head.

"Kenji, come back and get us!" She yelled into his head as loudly as possible.

_"I told you I'm changing his memory."_ Kenji said, having used the bike to get to Tetsuo.

"I found you to _protect_ the past!" She yelled as Kenji strapped Tetsuo to his back and bike.

"Just this much will be fine." He said, putting on a helmet to avoid any time travel shenanigans, Thankfully the card showed which hospital Tetsuo's mom was in. The boy himself woke up at the end of the drive, confused. "You passed out on the street, so I took you here." Kenji lied, disguising his voice. "Your friends pointed the way."

Tetsuo got off and entered, deciding to see his mom. "Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year." Kenji smiled and drove back to the DenLiner not even caring about Mirai's glare and lecture.

"And finally, even if you do cause a change no one else will notice."

"I will and that's enough." He smiled, taking a sip of coffee. "Because I am Kamen Rider Den-O."


	3. Chapter 3

Discliamer: I don't own eaither properties, just the story and some OOC. Also it was two days after Kenji was first kidnapped when he became Den-O.

**Chapter 3: Partnership off the rails**

* * *

"YYYAAAWWWNNN."

"Are you okay, big bro?" Sakura asked irking Kenji.

"I'm fine." He said, not looking at any of them. He barely got any sleep due to the broken rib from that Gigantdeath fight, so he spent some of the night bandaging his wound until he could see a real doctor.

"Did you lose another fight?" She asked though Kenji still ignored her. "At least you didn't get kidnapped this time." She jabbed his side but, instead of getting a snark-filled comment or a harsh glare, Kenji clutched his side in intense pain. The girls were about to ask when, ***THUNK*** Kenji thumped Sakura on her head.

"Leaving early." Kenji hissed in pain, ignoring their concerned looks as he left. Roka and Sakura decided to follow him in case he gets in trouble again. Kenji didn't even bother telling them to knock it off as they followed in the most obvious ways possible. The even followed by bike, but the a man ran into Kenji sending both of the tumbling down some stairs. The good new was Kenji's wound wasn't aggravated, the bad news was he got knocked out.

Sakura and Roka were about to help when four men in suits appeared and ran down the stairs. The two realized they were yakuza like in movies and games and ran in hoping to save Kenji. At the same time Momotaros sensed Kenji fall unconscious. "In trouble again, huh?" He asked himself, before possessing the teen. The girls saw Kenji on the ground and tried to sneak by as the men harassed their target when Kenjis body got up and glared at the men.

Momotaros grabbed one man and tossed him into a wall it shattered and fell apart, shocking everyone to a stop, Then he grabbed a pipe from the wreak and smiled evilly. "Ore sanjou." He said walking towards the men. "Got a problem with me then bring it." He laughed as the girls couldn't believe what was going on.

To say the fight was short would be an understatement as the men rolled on the ground in pain, plus Momotaros looked absolutely bored while the girls and the yakuza's target looked amazed. ***TWEET-TWEET*** The ones still standing turned to the sound to see police men ride in on bikes getting Momotaros to grin. "Time for round 2." Only for the victim to grab his arm and drag him away. The girls tried to follow only for the cops and yakuza to get in their way.

"That was close." The man said as Momotaros was annoyed.

"Ya got in the way of my fun." He growled, slamming his fist on a wall, cracking it and scaring the man. Momotaros walked away, hoping he'd get into trouble while the man got an idea and ran after him.

"Hey, sempai." He said, trying to sound subservient. At first Momotaros thought of tossing him around until he bought him some clothes that the Imagin thought fit him best. They were a red leather jacket, a black dress shirt with white vertical lines, a black tie he wore in a loose wat, leather pants, black shoes, a belt with a silver buckle with red gems with three rings, two on his left and one on his right, and a large leather cuff with silver spikes and crosses he wore on his left wrist. "You look really strong in that, sempai!" Momotaros had a smug look on his face. "Can you please lend me some your strength?"

"What?"

"You said you didn't have enough fun, so I'll show you how to get more fun." Momotaros grabbed him by the collar, lifted him up and glared into his eyes

"Ya better not be bullshiting me." He growled. While the man tricked Momotaros, the girls ran around looking for Kenji, stopping at his aunts cafe for a break. They entered seeing Izumi in a basket stomping plastic covered flour as everyone stared at her.

"Welcome!" She greeted as if what she was doing was completely normal.

"Why are you doing something so weird?" Sakura as as bluntly as possible, getting an elbow to the thigh by Roka.

"My nephew, Ken-chan, got hurt so I'm making him a wrap out of flour."

"What was Ken-chan doing?" A patron asked, eating his omelet and glancing at her jiggling chest.

"He got in another fight, said he was helping a friend of his." Izumi explained, stepping out of the bucket and taking the bag out.

"That nephew of yours is truly kind." Another male patient said, drinking iced tea, as the other man shot a glare at him.

"Even when he was small he'd help his friends," She said pouring olive oil into the bag and closing it again. "I just wish that didn't involve fighting." She put it back into the bucket and resumed stomping.

Momotaros, meanwhile, was at an alley. The man said something was happening tonight that would be his kind of fun, just then two police men appeared and ran after him due to a report from their colluges. "This day just gets better and better." He chuckled, grabbing a bottle on the ground, ready for another fight.

Back at the DenLiner Mirai searched for Momotaros and realized, getting mad in the process, that Momotaros had possessed Kenji again. "Get back here now!" She ordered. Momotaros decided to do so knowing his punishment would be alot worse if he ignored her.

Kenji looked around... He didn't see his bike, didn't know where he was, there was crowd and he was dressed like a yakuza holding a bottle in front of the police with one on the ground in pain. _"God fucking dammit Momotaros!"_ Kenji yelled in his mind and sent it to said Imagin.

_"Kenji, run, we'll be there in a minute!"_ Mirai yelled, adding to Momotaros' pain. Kenji noticed an ajar door next him and ran in the police man in hot pursuit. He tried to ignore the pain in his body as he ran up some stairs ***CRASH*** and ran into a janitors cart, falling to the ground and dragging a dirty bucket of water with him.

He forced himself back up, clutching his ribs in pain. He ran checking his pockets for the pass as the officer slipped on the water. Kenji felt all of his muscles scream for mercy as he found the pass and ran into a door, entering that stange land again. He slamed the door shut so the officer only entered the mens rest room.

To say the humans were pissed** *POW*** would have been an understatement, Kenji would have joined Mirai in pummeling Momotaros, if he wasn't in immense pain, luckily Naomi knew basic first-aid to ease his pain. "Possession without permission, ***POW*** making an enemy of the police,** *WHAM*** and let me guess you stole those clothes?" Mirai growled, getting off of Momotaros and sitting at the table next to Kenji and Naomi.

"I'm not that pathetic!" Momotaros yelled getting back up and sitting away from the humans. "I bought them!" Kenji shot up and checked his now empty wallet. He gave a distressed sound at his terrible luck. "You should be thanking me, now you don't look _as_ lame as before."

"That was a school uniform, it's not supposed to look cool and now my folks'll have buy a new one and take away my allowance 'cause of you!" Kenji sobbed as anime tears fell. "Stupid Momotaros." He groaned as Naomi brought them coffee.

"Naomi-chan, we didn't order yet." Mirai said, as she and the others were confused.

"This is from the Owner." Naomi explained, motioning to a man in a business suit reading the newspaper.

"Thanks." Kenji and Momotaros said, Momotaros for the free drink and Kenji for allowing him to be Den-O. Owner put the paper down, showing he had slicked back hair and small black eyes.

"So lively," He said with a smile. "Naomi-kun, my usual, please." She did so with her usual joy as Mirai explained.

"I made a contract with him to fight the Imagin."

* * *

As our heroes calmed down, the man that tried to use Momotaros went to his apartment to find a verity of notes taped to the door, all of them being a warning to get 3 million yen. He tore down the letters, not seeing a golden ball of light fly towards him and create a ton of sand. He entered his home and laid down looking at his old photos of him with four friends, all of them holding or playing instruments.

Just then the sand entered his room creating a jester looking Imagin. "Tell me your wish and I shall grant it," He said 'walking' forward. ""But you must pay me one thing.'

The Owner gently tied his bib, getting ready to eat, though Kenji wondered why there was a flag. He decided to ignore that and asked Mirai, "Hey, I meant to ask this after the Gigantdeath, but I was to messed up." He explained getting everyone, but the Owner's and Naomi's, attention. "How did everything get fixed up after all that?" He asked, making motion imitating explosions.

"It's because of your memories." The Owner explained, making Kenji turn. "As a Singularity Point you remember how things were before the Imagin attacked, those memories help time repair the damage from your battles."

_"Another reason to keep Momotaros on a short leash, he'd definitely go wild at that."_ Kenji thought, when DenLiner shook, scaring everyone and knocking over Owners flag, who put the backs of his fingers on his cheeks.

"I thought it was a new record!" He said in shock, then quickly recovered, folded his bib and walked away with his cane. "See you later."

"Owner's a strange one, even by our standards." Kenji said in a deadpan tone with Mirai agreeing.

* * *

The man from before looked out his doors peep hole and thought to himself, _"Was that monster serious about that contract?"_ Wondering if the Imagin would actually bring him money. _"Yeah, right, like that'd actually happen."_ He got dressed and went to an intersection, playing an acoustic gitaur. "Every day I ca~n't look back, I want to my dream floating in the future, wo~ah." As he played the Imagin attacked a business in a high-rise.

He leaped up, hanging onto a window and breathed fire to blast through it. The civilians sounded an alarm and ran way, leaving the Imagin to steal enough Yen to fill a bag and jump out, using a whip that shot out his hand to swing away and turned invisible.

Later that night Kenji was at Izumi's cafe, lying on his back on a table two people could lay on as Izumi prepped the warp as Noe finished make lunches for tomorrow. "Are you sure this'll work?" He asked as Izumi placed the wrap on his bare chest and applied pressure so it didn't fall. "Eek, that's cold!" Izumi and Noe just ignored him as they added gold flora stickers to it.

"There we go," She said, putting his shirt back on and giving the siblings a blanket. "Best to rest here tonight, good night." She left as the two curled up, their backs to each other.

"Good night." They said back, though Noe was worried about Kenji and turned to him.

"Ken-nee-san, are you okay?" She asked, her voice filled with worry. "You've been coming home with a lot of bruises and now you have broken rib." Noe clutched his shirt, making Kenji feel terrible.

_"Fuuuck, I gotta talk to Mirai tomorrow about letting Noe know."_ He thought before saying. "Don't worry, Noe, I'm alot stronger than I look and I already look pretty tough, hee hee." He chuckled, getting an amused sigh from Noe.

"Yeah, you are... We're just worried about you."

"Now I know you're just trying to make me feel bad." Noe reached up and pulled his ear. "Ow, ow, ow, okay, sorry, sorry..." She let go. "Really I'm sorry to all of you, I swear what I'm doing is good, like saint-like levels of good."

"Promise?"

"Promise." The two said, before falling asleep... Only for Momotaros to possess Kenji and look around, seeing Noe.

_"A little girl Kenji?"_ He thought then considered this as not important. He still left as quietly as possible so she wouldn't wake up. _"Now then let's see what that guy wanted?"_ He walked away, tossing the wrap to the ground in front of Hana Kami. He kept walking until he found him sneaking near a skyscraper.

"Sorry ta keep ya waiting." He said, placing a hand on the mans shoulder.

"Sempai, thank goodness, I thought you weren't gonna make it."

"I had some problems of my own." They crouched down as a car with two yakuza parked it and walked in, holding a suitcase each.

"Those cases hold the money they earned today." The man explained the plan. "I'll run in and grab the money, while you fight any that follow." Momotaros had an idea.

"Can you split that with me?"

"Of course, plus the money they get is the kind normal people dream about."

"Alright," Momotaros chuckled. "Go, I'll handle 'em." The man sneaked in saving his energy to run, while Momotaros kept chuckling. "Looks like sticking with Kenji was a good choice after all!"

"Found you, Baka-Momo!" Mirai growled, running in.

"Mirai-" Momo started in fear ***POW*** and got punched in the face and into a fence.

"Wait, that was Kenjis body." She remembered and blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry."

"You're the worst!" Momo said, getting back up. "How'd ya find me, anyway!"

"You left a trail, not only are you an idiot, but a thief too!"

"I ain't a thief, I'm a bodyguard, plus if I just stay on that train then I build up stress!" Mirai grabbed him and pinned him to the fence.

"Don't you get it, the people you're trying to steal from are the type to hurt people real bad or-" Momo broke free and covered her mouth.

"I smell, ***SNIFF*** An Imagin... ***SNIFF*** Coming here!" The Imagin landed on the ground and turned visible again, showing himself to be a mostly dark green chameleon with purple marks and ruffles on his wrists. Mirai moved Mom's hand started and moving away.

"The contract holder must be near, I'll get a card when you mess up." Momo let that slide as he took the pass out and laughed, smiling evily.

"You don't mind me going wild on an Imagin, right?" He didn't wait for an answer and walked to Chameleon, buckling the belt. "Hey mind playing with me?" Chameleon didn't have time to waste and struck with his whip. Momo dodged a forward strike, getting some hair cut off, and ducked under a sweeping attack that sliced through a tree and a car.

Momo rolled out of the way of an upward strike that tore through concrete, followed by leaping away from strikes to his feet. "That's enough of a warm up," He chuckled and pressed the red button." Time to show my cool Henshin!" He threw his arms out and scanned the pass ***SWORD FORM***

**~DOUBLE ACTION SWORD FORM~**

"Ore.. Sanjou." Den-O S followed his pose by hand taunting Chameleon.

"Of course, _you're_ the idiot who possesed a Singularity Point." Chameleon said, mimicing his gesture.

"Hmph, let's see ya talk like that when I turn ya back inta sand!" Den-O S formed his DenKamen Sword and pointed at Chameleon. "'Sides this is way more fun!"

"I will end both you and the Singularity Point."

"Doubt it 'cause I'm always at my climax!" Chameleon struck only for Den-O S to grab the whip and dash forward, slashing him. At the same time the man ran out of the building stacks of bills as an alarm blared and four men followed. He wound up tripping and loosing most of it, but decided to run with one man staying behind to gather the money and return in.

"Sempai, your up!" The man yelled, only to see that Momo was gone. "Oh, no... !" He started running again as Den-O S struck at Chameleon with rapid-fired slashes with the final slash sending him rolling on the ground. Chameleon struck with his whip, only for it to be sliced apart and hit with five slashes.

"Feh, you're nothing but talk," Den-o S said in a bored tone and sent Chameleon flying with an upward slash. "Now for my Hissatsu attack!" ***FULL CHARGE*** "Part 2!" Den-o S struck only for Chameleon to turn invisible and swing away. "Damn it..." Den-o S felt light headed. "Kenji's body is running out of fuel."

"Hurry, we have to find the person that made the contract!" Mirai yelled, running to Den-O S, who dismissed the armor and ran.

"Oh shit, I forgot about him!" Momo yelled as Mirai followed, they looked around and near the building with Momo actually getting worried. "Don't tell me he got caught."

_"Huh...?"_ Kenji thought, waking up really confused. _"Momo, what's going on?"_

"Kenji, you're awake?!"

_"What did you do?"_ Kenji had a felling it was something dangerous, stupid or both.

"We'll talk later, I've gotta help someone."

_"No, get out of me RIGHT NOW!"_ Momo was forced out and went back to DenLiner. "Kenji was about to go back to Hana Kami...

"Sempai!" The man ran up to him, Kenji had a _really_ bad feeling about this. "You promised to help." Just then the three yakuza ran up with collapsible batons, the man hid, and screamed, behind Kenji, who thought.

_"GOD FUCKING DAMMIT MOMOTAROS!"_


	4. Chapter 4

Discliamer: I don't own eaither properties, just the story and some OOC.

**Chapter 4: Back off, Baka-Momo!**

* * *

"You again, brat?!" One of them roared, swinging his baton at Kenji who barely dodged and countered with a knee to his gut and a punch to the neck.

"Don't hold back, sempai, let them have it!" Kenji ducked under a punch and wrapped his arms around the attacker, using him as a shield.

"How 'bout you help or run, instead of-" Kenji was pulled off, thrown to the ground and was hit with a furious kick to the ribs. "Fuck!" Kenji rolled away from a stomp to the stomach and got back up, feeling his broken rib scream in pain. He rushed forward slamming his fist into ones jaw and stole his baton, but before he could use it a siren roared through the night.

Everyone thought it was the police but it was an ambulance, still Kenji used this chance to run with the one that involved Momotaros. "Move now!" He whispered harsely, dragging the man. The two managed to escape and ended up at an over pass, but were completely lost. "Just one thing after another." Kenji whined, sitting down and rubbing his head as the man looked at him.

"Sempai, you seem a bit different." Kenji did _not_ want to deal with this, especially with the rising sun... hurting... his...

"OOOHHHH NNNOOOOO!" Anyone walking by jumped in fear, as Kenji got and started going from one end to the other trying to get his bearings. "Do you know where the Hana Kami Cafe is from here?!" He yelled grabbing the man, but just getting a fearful shake of head in response, before the man remembered.

"Oh, yeah, Sempai." He dug into his pockets and gave Kenji a half stack of 5000 yen bills. "I could only get this much, so lets hit 'em again next time." He chuckled as Kenji's mouth opened and closed like a dying fish. The delinquent part of Kenji wanted him to keep the money. Why shouldn't he, he fought, he won and so he takes, just like before... But he couldn't.

"We have to give this back." He couldn't be a thug anymore.

"What, sempai, they were criminals, no one will care and they can't report it."

_"So just take it, you dumbass!"_ The other part yelled, but he ignored it for one simply reason.

"It doesn't matter who you take from, theft is theft." Kenji had to be better. "If you want money then earn it fair." He's a Kamen Rider, so he had to be better and he will.

"I need this money! ... And more than this."

"Why?"

"If I had more... If I get more money..." The man said, not seeing the sand come off of him.

_"Oh no, here? Now!?"_ Kenji thought in distress as he really didn't have time for any of this. The Chameleon Imagin from last night lunged from a nearby roof and tackled the man off, dragging him away. "DAMN IT!" Kenji pulled his pass out and leaped down. "HENSHIN!"

**"BRAWL FORM."** Den-O B landed hard, creating a web of cracks in the concrete. "Hey, circus reject!" He yelled, rushing forward and slamming a fist into his foe's turning face, freeing the man. "Run, quick!" He ordered, grappling with Chameleon.

"You?! ... No... you aren't the traitor." He snarled as he kneed Den-O B in the stomach and threw him aside, Den-O B quickly rolled onto his feet and chuckled, facing his foe.

"No, I ain't him, I'm," He pointed his left thumb at himself. "Kamen Rider Den-O and I," He twisted his body, placing his left hand behind him and thrusted his right fist forward . "Will protect everyone's time, let's go!" The two rushed and clashed with their fists.

* * *

"It seems Ken-chan left already." Izumi said, as Noe growled to herself. Even a kind girl like her had her limits and Kenji vanishing without a trace broke that limit in no time flat. "I'm sure there's a good reason for him to leave." She said, trying to calm Noe down. ***KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK***. "Come in!" The person at the door was Mirai, looking for Kenji.

"I'm sorry for bothering the both of you so early in the morning," She said bowing low. "My name is Mirai and.. um... pardon my question, but is Kenji-kun...?" Izumi beam a warm smile at Mirai.

"While it's a pleasure to meet one of Ken-chan's, but he's gone, sorry." Izumi explained as Noe started growling again.

"Thank you and sorry for bothe-"

"Wait a moment," Izumi said, getting Mirai to stop. "I just can't let a friend of Ken-chan's friend leave empty-handed." Izumi walked over and led Mirai to a table by the hand, not seeing Noe run to the kitchen. "Have a cup of coffee." She held up a hand to silence Mirai's complaints. "If you keep running, then your time will run out, besides Ken-chan is a good boy, so I'm sure he isn't in trouble." The look on Mirai's face said otherwise.

* * *

"Ora!" Den-O B roared, hitting Chameleon with an uppercut that sent him flying, "Let's see ya come back from this!" **"FULL CHARGE"** Den-O B rushed forward as Chameleon fell roaring. "Giga Break!" with a mighty left hook, he tore through his foes stomach and caused an explosion that turned him to dust and left burnt yen bills and melted coins of varying numbers. Den-O B looked at them, while remaining on guard, remembering the Gigantdeath that formed last time.

_"This must be the 'wish' that guy made,"_ He dismissed his armor as nothing happened and tried to get his bearings. _"Got find a way to the DenLiner... Aunt Izu and Noe are definitely up by now and mad too."_ Kenji sighed in annoyance. _"Plus the Imagin might be alive, even after that... and..."_ He remembered that Momotaros helped rob some people.

As he walked through the city the man from before locked his doors and windows in fear and prayed for someone to save him, not seeing the sand coming off his body forming Chameleon. "Do not leave this room." He ordered, terrifying the man. "You must be here for the contact to be complete." Before the man could refuse Chameleon faded away.

* * *

"Here you go." Noe said, giving Mirai a cup of coffee and Kenji's lunch, disguised as something she just cooked, all with a smile. "It's my aunties special blend."

"T-Thank you." Mirai muttered, taking a quick sip. "It's good!" She beamed getting smiles from the woman and girl.

"I'm really proud of my custom blend, took alot of work to get it _just_ right." Izumi said, full of pride.

"It's completely different from what I usually drink." Mirai also used her chopsticks her meal, a simple katsudon with cheese, peppers and soy sauce with rice on the side. "This is good too."

"Thank you," Noe piped up. "I like helping auntie Izu, when she and mom lets me." Izumi looked at her smiling neice and at Mirai's meal a few time before puting two and two together, she decided to see if she could spare some money for Kenji as a large drop of sweat made its way down the side of her head. "So, how does my brother help you?" Noe asked, drinking some water as everyone tells her she to young for coffee.

"You're brother is good at fighting and he has a surprisingly big heart." She said, earning a smile from Noe.

"Yep, but he can be really hot-headed and is unbelievably unlucky." Mirai giggled and shook her head.

"I think he has really good luck."

"For real?" The aunt and niece asked in sync as Mirai looked around.

"He has you two for family." Mirai got up and walked over to a bookshelf. "Are all these books about star or flowers?"

"Yes, for balance, to keep ones head in the clouds and feet on the ground." Izumi said, closing the blind and placing a metallic object on the counter. she turned it on creating a sea of stars on the ceiling. "The light from across this vast universe of ours," The stars vanished as Izumi watered the plants that were elegantly paced in the cafe. "And the silent and beautiful partners of our world, both stir the heart and should never be ignored."

"Maybe me and Kenji-kun meeting was because of his star of good luck?" Mirai asked chuckling with Noe and Izumi.

* * *

A van with the words JFK printed on it drove down the road, all was well until Chameleon appeared on its front terrifying the driver and guard, even moreso when he breathed fire sending the van crashing in to a wall, forcing the two to run in fear, as their uniforms were on fire leaving the money free for the taking.

As that happened Kenji and Mirai were at the DenLiner glaring at Momotaros. "The contract holder is Baka-Momo's partner-in-crime." Kenji said, holding up a burnt 1,000 yen bill.

"I'm not a partner-in-crime, I told you I'm a bodyguard!" Momotaros yelled, ***WHAM*** and was quickly punched by Mirai.

"That's not what the police think!" She shot back. "Plus you were planning to split the money!"

"Speaking of, the Imagin will attack things with alot of money, like banks or vans, so we need to figure out when he'll attack." Kenji said, trying to get them on track... Pun not intended.

"I took the job because I wanted to pay Kenji back!"

"I don't need money like that." Kenji shut Momotaros down and glared at him. "And I don't need you."

"W-W-What?!" Momotaros flailed, falling back in his seat. Kenji rolled his shoulders forcing himself to calm down and looked at Mirai.

"Got any clue where the contract holder is or where the Imagin has been sighted?" Mirai just shook her head.

"I know where the guy lives." The humans looked at Momotaros in shock. "When we first met he showed me his regular spots _ and _I put a map of them in your," He gave an exaggerated point at Kenji, " right back pocket." Sure enough a crude was in Kenji's pocket. Momotaros chuckled and patted Kenji's shoulder. "Better be grateful." Kenji shrugged him off and started walking.

"Are you okay?" Mirai asked, getting a smirk from Kenji.

"It might be the food, but I feel great."

"You can thank me, though I'll take anoth-"

"No, you won't and you'd better be gone when I get back."

"What?!"

"You heard me leave."

"I-Is this about the cops?" Kenji turned and glowered at Momotaros

"It _is_ about them and being reckless and the theft _and thinking_ just because you're good in a fight means that you can do this stuff and no suffer any consqensus!" Kenji boomed, forcing Momotaros and Mirai back and with that he left.

"It's no surprise that Kenji is angry after what you pulled." Mirai bluntly added, before following Kenji out leaving Momotaros alone.

"Yamagoshi!" A yakuza yelled as he opened the door with his partner at his side. "This time for sure...?!" Yamagoshi's room was half-flooded with money as he forced himself out of the pile.

"Please save me!" He yelled as the men started in shock.

"What is this?" The second yakuza asked, when suddenly he and his partner were wrapped up by Chameleons whip and thrown to the ground as the Imagin entered carrying two suitcases full of money.

"Your wish was for 'a hell of a lot of money,' right?" He asked, pouring the contents of the cases onto the pile, ignoring Yamagoshi's cries to stop. "This should be 'a hell of a lot money', as such your wish has been fulfilled." Yamagoshi didn't know what would happen next, so he gave, what he thought would be, one last glance at the group shot of him and his friends. This was the trigger that opened Yamagoshi and allowed Chameleon to go back in time, ***CH-CLICK*** just as our heroes entered.

"Fuck." Kenji swore as he handed Mirai his pass. "Don't worry we're here to help." He said kneeling down, hearing Yamagoshi mutter "Sempai". Mirai pressed a card against his head gaining the numbers **3\. 15. 2019.** and the Image of Chameleon.

"Do you remember what happened on March, 15 2019?" Mirai asked, inserting the card into the pass.

"There's no way I could forget." He said as tears started to form in his eyes. "It was the stupidest day of my life." He looked at the photo of his band. "Me and my friends were a small-time band and we had to make a decision, so we bet everything we had on an audition that day." _Past!Yamagoshi ran down the street, stopping his mad dash when he saw a small girl crying and decided. "What's wrong?"_ "Because I did that I was out, I let friends down and we drifted away... I know it's selfish, but I wish I could've made it." They did think it was selfish, but knew he missed his friends. "I thought I could make a debut if I had enough money, I even took out a loan."

Yamagoshi looked at Kenji and gave a weak smile. "I'm sorry for getting you involved, sempai."

"It's fine, _I'm_ the one who chose to be involved." He said, giving a soft smile back.

"Where were you on that day?" Mirai asked, to figure out where the Imagin will be.

"Shibuya-ku's Orange Street." She nodded and handed the pass to Kenji.

"Don't worry, I'm gonna change that memory of yours." He said, getting a confused look from Yamagoshi as he and Mirai left. The streets and buildings exploded as the Imagin destroyed everything in the past. "Henshin!" Kenji roared, summoning the DenLiner and once again becoming Den-O B. Mirai went back to the passenger car as he quickly entered the cockpit sending the train back in time.

* * *

**March 15, 2019**

Yamagoshi ran down Orange Street, when he saw a little girl crying. History was going to continue when sand burst out oh him as Chameleon took over, with the first thing he did being to launch a fire ball at a car causing it to crash and explode, scaring the civilians. He wasn't done as he threw another fireball at a car sending it flying as he laughed evily. He was going to fire into a crowd of people when the DenLiner drove by leaving Den-O B, who glared through his mask. "You again, you bastard?!" He snarled leaving Yamagoshi's body, who tried to crawl away with what little strength he had.

Momotaros shuffled in his seat, bored out of his mind, as Mirai left. _"Damn it Kenji, why won't let me fight?!"_ Den-O B ducked under a right hook and countered with a straight, followed by left upper and a back hand sending him stumbling back. Chameleon decided to get some distance and sprung onto a wall started throwing fireballs. Den-O B barely dodged them by hiding behind a bus with Mirai being there as well.

"Why are?!- Nevermind, I need you to take Yamagoshi to the audition." He said, pointing to the man in question. As him and Mirai left Den-O B looked over the bus's corner to see Chameleon scuttling along the wall trying to get a better shot. Den-O B decided to chance it and dashed forward, using a car as a spring board leaping into the air and punching chameleon through the wall and into a parking garage.

"Damn it!" Chameleon roared getting some distance and slashing at him with his whip. "Why do you keep getting in my way?!" He quickly wrapped up Den-O B's leg and pulled tripping him up and followed it with a fireball. Den-O B got back up and dashed forward, ignoring the whip strikes, grappled Chameleon and slammed into a wall. Chameleon grunted in pain before snarling again. "What are you doing here, traitor?!" Den-O B looked back and saw Momotaros rushing at them with a curved sword as red as him. The two barely dodged his sword slash and rolled out of his way.

Momotaros chuckled as he spun his sword. "I got bored waiting for you, so," He shoved his sword into the ground, but, before he could do his catchpharse and pose Den-O B punched him out. "Oi, what the hell, man?!"

"I told you to get out of my sight!"

"That's what I don't get either," Momotaros started, before being cut of by a fireball from Chameleon, sending him sprawling on the ground. Den-O B rushed at him, not giving his opponent the chance to run again.

As the two wrestled Mirai checked on Yamagoshi, who passed out. "Wake up!" She yelled over the screaming civilians, managing to shake him awake. "Oh thank god."

"W-what about that little girl?" He asked in concern, as Mirai helped him up.

"She's here, see?" The girl in question was clutching Mirai's jacket, "I'll take her to the police, so go where you need to go." "She quickly grabbed his guitar case and handed it to Yamagoshi, reminding him about his and his bands audition.

He gave a yelp and a quick, "Thank you!" and ran, while Mirai taking the girl away hoping Momotaros didn't do anything stupid.

* * *

"Ora!" The Red Imagin roared slashing his sword, forcing Den-O B to roll out of the way as he repeatedly slashed into Chameleon. "Attack, attack, attack!"

"I told you to stay out of this!" Den-O B yelled, shoulder tackling Momotaros into Chameleon, sending the two to the ground and followed with a stomp to Chameleon's stomach and a kick into his side.

"What the hell?" Momotaros asked, getting back up and grabbing his sword. "What's your problem, huh?!" Den-O B just ignored him, trying smashing his left fist into Chameleon's face, only for his foe to block and countered with a right elbow, getting enough space to roll out of Den-O B's grip and vanish.

"Damn it." Den-O B muttered, keeping his guard up.

"You didn't answer my question." Momotaros continued, blade at the ready. "You didn't have any problem with me attack those guys before, so what's different now?"

"It was fine then because you helped Yamagoshi, even if it was by accident, because _that_ is what a Kamen Rider does."

"Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider, why do you keep going on about them?"

**~Double-Action Brawl Form~**

"I used to always cause trouble and made my family worry, even as a kid, because I thought fighting was the only thing I was good at, but now I've got the chance to do good and be a hero just like them and I hoped you get that too, Momotaros." Momotaros was about to retort when Chameleon apperead and breathed fire on the two.

"A noble sentiment, however, we will achieve our goal," He said striking with his whip, sending Den-O B to the ground and Momotaros over a railing, clinging for life. "No matter who gets in our way!" He tried to strike Den-O B again, only for him to grab the whip and, with a powerful pull, slammed him with clothesline, but instead of following up with another attack, ran twoard Momotaros, pulling him back up.

"Why'd you-?"

"Like I said Kamen Riders help people, even dumbasses like you." That got a chuckle out of them, with Momotaros holding his right fist up. Den-O B had a small smile under his mask as he fistbumped the Imagin. "Ore Youyaku Tanjou!" They yelled, striking Momotaros pose in a mirror-like fashion. Den-O B charged at Chameleon, who was getting up and still dazed by Den-O B's last attack, with Momotaros following close behind.

Chameleon couldn't react as Den-O B uppercut him so hard, he slammed into the ceiling and was quickly slammed down by Momotaros' sword, into a left straight that sent Chameleon flying into a steel beam, denting it. Momotaros landed and dashed forward charging his blade as Den-O B scanned his pass.

**"FULL CHARGE"** "Time to end this!" They roared as their attacks glowed their colors. "Our Hissatsu part 3!" Momotaros slashed through Chameleon and the beam with Den-O B following with an energized left hook blowing both to kingdom come. Kenji dismissed his armor as the two returned to the DenLiner and enjoyed a round of coffee with Mr. Owner enjoying his flag meal.

"Looks like there's nothing to worry about," He said, getting everyone's attention. "It's true a single man making his audition won't change the flow of time." He kept his blank look and monotone voice as he ate and explained.

* * *

"Everyday~ I can't look back~," Yamagoshi sang, strumming his guitar on a corner, the people passing by placing him money in his case. "I want to chase~ after my dreams floating~ in the future."

* * *

"Even though he made it, he failed to get a deal and the band still broke up." Kenji started to think he just wasted his time. "However, instead of falling into despair-fueled greed, he became much more determined to reach his dream with his own skill, that's all, that's all."

Kenji just smiled. "Even if it's a small change, I still did good and that's enough for me." He said, as Mr. Owner's flag fell.

"True enough, in fact I myself find it beautiful, even though no one could fight time." With that Mr. Owner left and Momotaros spoke up.

"Hey, Kenji." The teen in question looked at his partner. "I though you were some greenhorn, but..." He walked over to Kenji and spoke with some pride. "You're pretty stubborn and gutsy, eh, ya punk?"

"Damn straight, Baka-Momo." The two chuckled, as Momotaros ruffled his hair.

"Even though you've got no sense in names," Momotaros bluntly said, walking back to his seat. "If Momotaros is what you call me, then call me that."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, Momotaros." Kenji chuckled, before remembering something he wanted to talk about. "Hey, Mirai... Is it okay if I told my sister 'bout all the, 'cause she gets all worried 'bout me."

"Fine, 'sides, knowing you, you'd go behind my back and tell her." She said, ending with a giggle over his soft heart, unknown to them an Imagin watched them from the Field of Time.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider or D-Frag, just the story and some OOC

**Chapter 5: The gang got reeled in?**

* * *

Kenji was sweating profusely. Anybody who meet his mom, Saku, would instantly figure out where he got his stubborn streak from. The only one who could calm her down was his dad, a truly kind man and he had to be, especially after everything Kenji's done _and_ to make someone as equally kind as Noe. So making either mad was an accomplishment, though they'd regret it immediately after seeing what they could do. Honestly, he was glad his dad was away for work, because having all three of them glaring at him would've made him pass out from fear.

"Kenji," His mom said in a cold tone of voice, making him jump a little from his Seiza position. "Me, your father, your aunt _and_ your sister have been kind and patient with you," Kenji gulped in fear as she continued. "But what reason did you have to vanishing int he middle of the night _without_ leaving a note for Izumi and Noe?"

"I-I, uh," Kenji muttered, avoiding looking his mom in her crimson eyes. "I became a... Kamen Rider..." His voice got smaller, but was still loud enough for her and Noe to hear and raise their eyebrows.

"Excuse me?" They asked in sync, keeping their voices even and cold. "You what?"

"I-it's true!" He managed to yelled and stood up, shaking the pins and needles off. "I've got this pass here," he showed them it and struck his pose. "And if I do this then." His belt appeared, surprising the women and making them flail and yell.

"What, you, how!?" They yelled, with Saku yelling louder.

"A girl named Mirai helped me fight these monsters and one of them appeared last night, so..." He fibbed a bit, but decided to tell them about the whole 'letting one of the monsters he fights possess him to gain new powers' thing for later... eventually. The two just spluttered and gasped at this.

"W-Well," His mom stuttered and decided to pet his head. "At least you had a _good_ reason to leave." She walked to her room, still reeling from the revelation. "i'm gonna tell the school, you still need to heal and talk to you dad about... this." Kenji just sighed in relief that that worked and dismissed his belt, but noted that Noe was still staring at him. He was worried, he broke her, when she suddenly lunged at him and wrapped him in a hug.

"Awesome, awesome, awesome!" She cheered, spinning herself and Kenji. "You are _so_ awesome, you're a really, real Kamen Rider!"

"Ha, ha, you're taking this well." Kenji chuckled, setting Noe down.

"You're a Kamen Rider, who wouldn't be excited... Oh, I wanna see you Rider form, can I, can I, Ken-nii-san please?" She begged, making Kenji laugh some more.

"All right, but let's get some room first." Noe cheered loud enough for their mom to her, but she was more concerned with her phone call.

"It's true, Kenji has, somehow, become a Kamen Rider." There was a sigh and a question from the other side. "He summoned a belt and had this black pass-like thing, he said that he fought a monster last night." Some keys clicking and multiple footsteps later, she got an awnser. "So there were witnesses, but was there any damage?" This is time the answer came quickly. "Really, but their fights always cause _some_ damage." She rubbed the bridge of her nose. "I'll keep an eye on him, later, Hiroshi... I love you."

"Love you too, Saku." Her husband said, cheerfully, making the others on his end groan, "Not this again," as they just chuckled and wondered, what's going to happen next.

* * *

"Ya ready?" Kenji said in a serious tone with a matching face.

"Ready." Noe said, trying to imitate Kenji, but wound up looking cute instead. Kenji struck his pose and summoned his belt again, quickly buckled it and roared.

"Henshin!" **"BRAWL FROM"** Den-O B struck another pose. "I am Kamen Rider Den-O!" Noe cheered and clapped at her brothers transformation. "Thank you, thank you, you're too kind." He said, giving some exaggerated bows. Noe started taking some pictures, prompting Den-O B to strike some poses, making them both of them chuckle. "Man, I was worried I was gonna keep this a secret for the rest of my life."

"Are you gonna tell your gang about this?" Kenji dismissed his armor and scratched his head.

"Of course, their my friends... Just gotta figure out where they are."

"Why can't ya call them?" He tried to avoid looking at her.

"It's, uh, not... working right..." That was sort of true as Momotaros, who possessed him on the day he and Yamagoshi first meet, broke his phone after overestimating its durability. "I'll find them, so whatever." He said, walking away. "I'm gonna go on patrol to make sure everything's all right, tell mom, be back whenever." Noe just sighed and went back home, not seeing a golden orb floating in the air and following Kenji.

Kenji wandered for a while making sure things were okay. _"Home's okay, the store's all right and so's the park... Wonder if the school is fine?"_ He thought, as the orb followed him.

At a soccer field two teams of kids, one blue and one red, were playing with a kid, wearing a white jacket over his uniform, watched with a glum look as the red team won. As his side cheered he walked to the coach and got his attention. "Coach," he said, "I don't feel good, I'm going."

"Again?" He asked as the boy walked away. "Hey, Daiki, being on the bench is also a powerful offensive force!" Daiki ignored him and kept walking, wanting to be on the field, instead of being stuck on the bench. In a rage, he kicked a rock ***POW*** into Kenji's head.

"Oh!" He groaned, falling to his knee and clutching his forehead. "What hit me?" Neither boys saw the orb or the pick-up truck going down the road. Daiki tried to apoligize when the orb hit the cans windshield, causing sand to explode out and made the driver swerve and crash, sending his deliveries overboard, burying Daiki and Kenji and giving the orb the chance to posses Kenji.

* * *

"What?!" Momotaros roared, feeling this new Imagin posses Kenji and getting eveyones attention. "Is this for real?!" Before anyone could ask, he ran out of the DenLiner and turned into a red ball of light.

* * *

"Southeast? Roger." An officer responded to his radio, checking in on the crash as Daiki was placed on a gurney with a paramedic trying to get a writhing Kenji to speak.

"Are you okay?" He repeated as Kenji's hair became smooth and long, with the left side of his hair growing to cover that side of his face and gained a blue streak at near his neck to match his new eyes, all while sand came down his sleeve.

"What?" Saku said, loud enough for everyone in the cafe to hear. "Keisei General Hospital, right, thank you." They hung up, while Saku sighed in annoyance. "Kenji's in the hospital."

"What happened to Kenji-kun?" One guy asked, in genuine concern.

"He was in a little accident, the hospital's holding him for observation." She took a sip of her coffee. "It happens sometimes, like last year he wound up in a hospital four times." That explanation came with a blunt tone, though she ignored two teens leaving in a hurry. They were Kenji's friends, Hiroshi Nagayama and Yokoshima, who ditched school because Kenji wasn't there.

They decided to quickly buy some cheeseburgers with sodas for each of them. While they ran Daiki's mom was talking to her son. "You're lucky it wasn't worse," She gave him a soft smile. "It's okay, when you heal you can play soccer again." Daiki just stayed silent. "I'll go buy some fruit." Only when she left, did he speak.

"Even when I'm healed, it'll be the same." He covered himself with the blanket. "I won't get to play either way." He tried to sleep, not seeing a new orb fly in through the window. At the same time Nagayama and Yokoashim ran into the room Kenji was in.

"Kenji, you all right?!" Nagayama yelled. "Me and Shima came running when we heard!" His voice shut down as he saw a group of cute nurses and patients surrounding Kenji's bed and feeding him.

"Is there anything else you want?" One nurse asked just as love stuck as the rest.

"Want," He asked, his voice now as silky smooth as velvet. "Your heart... I suppose." He added a smile and a wink of his blue eyes, making most of them fangirl and a few to pass out.

"When did Kenji get game?" Shima asked in complete shock.

"I didn't think he _had_ game." Nagayama said, before the two were thrown aside by the director.

"What are you guys doing?!" She yelled in a rough voice, making the group disperse. "Hurry and return to work, patients back to bed, hurry!" She ordered, before pointing at Kenji's body. "And you, a hospital is where you heal from your wounds, not to flirt- Huh?" She was cut off by Kenji's body grabbing her hand.

"I'm so sorry..." He made his voice sound hurt and made his eyes for tears. "I don't like being all alone, but holding your hand, director, makes me feel at ease." Another wink and smile, turn her into a stuttering mess. "It reminds me of my older sister, who passed away last year."

"W-w-well, it's o-okay, so just let us pamper you." She, the other nurses and the patients were crying, while Nagayama and Shima were still on the ground and even more confused. They double checked the room plate and the bed plate again.

"Are you Ken?" Shima asked, but was shushed.

"Be careful," Kenji's body whispered. "Behind each word is a hundred hooks, a thousand fabrications, 10,000 lies..." He turned his head to the teens, showing his new glasses, as his eyes glowed. "If you're okay with that... let me... reel you in?"

* * *

"Damn it!" Momotaros fumed, sitting down in his seat.

"What's wrong?" Mirai asked.

"Kenji is possessed by an Imagin!" The girls were shocked by this and worried what this new Imagin would do. "I knew that wasn't just my imagination, but I can't believe he picked Kenji!" He got up and started pacing around in annoyance.

"So one person has been possessed by two!" Naomi chirped, with a smile.

"That almost never happens..." Mirai muttered, wondering what this Imagin was doing, when Momotaros slammed his hands on a table.

"There's another problem," The girls tilted their heads at Momotaros' demeanor. "Because he's possessed, the Imagin is blocking me so I don't know where they are." Mirai groaned in annoyance.

"His family said his luck was bad, but I didn't think it was _this_ bad."

* * *

"Hey," A doctor that entered the room said. "All of you back to your stations, patients back to bed, now.

"Kenji-kun, if you need anything, just say so anytime." The director said, as she and the nurses looked cute.

"I want to see you even if I _don't_ need anything." The director swooned again.

"Oh, onee-san, shouldn't, you're still so young."

"Director," The doctor said, his confusion clear. "What are you saying?" He shook his head and started barking orders. "All of you back to work, hurry, hurry!" The muttered things like "Meddlesome doctor" and "Idiot doctor", with the doctor pushing some back. Nagayama handed Kenji's body Kenji's burger and soda with a serious look on his face.

"I'll ask again are you really Ken?"

"Yes and no." Kenji's body said in a disinterested tone and noted Nagayama's glare. Feeling this guy wouldn't leave he decided to do something rare for himself, he explained. "While this is this Ken's body, he's currently asleep, so I'm in control."

"Why?" Nagayama growled, pissed at the idea of some... _thing_ using Kenji's body like that.

"Indulgence." The Imagin said, still using a disinterested tone and ate the burger as Shima walked up.

"I sorta get what's up, but..." He gave a very perverse grin. "I'm interested in how you got so many honeys, so fast."

"Seriously Shima!" Nagayama scolded, not believing what he was hearing. "Our friend is possessed by something and you're talking about picking up chicks?!"

"Come on, think about it Yama." Shima tried to explain. "He won't risk Ken's body, in case he loses his connection to his world, so we get him to teach us his ways and we're gonna be drowning in pussy."

"What about his family, what are we gonna tell 'em?!" The Imagin decided to speak up with his most ashamed act.

"I will explain," The teens looked at Kenji's body with confused looks. "This is, after all, my fault, I just wished to feel something again."

"What?" The two asked, still confused.

"All the things you take for granted, the warmth of the sun on your skin, the cool breeze, the scent of flowers..." Kenji's body produced tears to further reel them in. "I just wanted to feel again," They bit the hook.

"Oh, man... Sorry, man." Nagayama said, ashamed of himself. "I didn't think of why'd ya possess someone."

"Not tasting food or talking to hotties, fuck man." Shima added, taking a bite from his burger.

"Please allow me to go and explain, but... I can't go empty handed.'

"Oh, yeah, yeah, here." Nagayama and Shima gave him 20,000 yen each. "Kenji's sister, Noe, had her eye on this game system for her and him."

"And his mom and aunt Izumi wanted a new coffee maker for the cafe." Shima added, as Kenji's body removed the sling and changed into his clothes.

"Thank you for trusting me." He said, giving a soft smile and taking the money, but as soon as he left, his smile turned into that was smug incarnate. _"Behind every word is a hundred hooks and no one uses them better then me."_ As he left, Daichi was assaulted by bad memories of being benched and the uncomfortable feeling of sand. He got up as sand spilled from his body and formed the Imagin, scaring the boy off the bed.

"Tell me your wish," The Imagin asked, as Daichi crawled back in fear. "I will grant any wish, but there is one thing you must pay."

As Kenji's body left a few girls giggled and waved at him, he smirked both at them, making them swoon, and at his skill, when a harsh female voice called out. "Yo, Kenji." He turned to see the girls of the Game Development Club (temp.) walking twoards him. "Huh, thought you were faking being sick, guess not." Chitose remarked, as Kenji's body raised an eyebrow.

"So what happened onii-chan, you lose a fight or somethin'?" Sakura asked, her smile never leaving her face.

"Are you okay?" Roka asked, "I made you this in case, you didn't want hospital food." She plush and held out a boxed lunch for Kenji, which she _actually_ made... Which made her heart hurt worse as Kenji's body left without a word.

_"So annoying."_ The Imagin thought, feeling that they were more trouble than they were worth. The three stood in shock, as Roka's hair covered her eyes, before moving to reveal golden eyes. She tossed the lunch to Sakura, pulled out her bag and dashed to attack. However the Imagin made Kenji's body both fast enough to turn around instantly and strong enough to destroy her bag with one upward kick.

"I never wish to harm a woman," Kenji's body spoke, loud and clear for the gathering crowd. "However even I would not reel any of you in, goodbye." With that he walked away, leaving Chitose and Sakura in shock and Roka in tears. When he walked far enough from them Momotaros managed to break his psychic shield and speak to him.

_"Don't get cocky, you bastard!"_ He roared as the Imagin just chuckled, when Momotaros suddenly took over, though he was still hiding inside. "Ore sanjou!" Momotaros roared, losing the glasses and bulking up, as he tried to wake Kenji up with his roar, except...

"Oi, you asshole!" He turned and was promptly punched in the face by Chitose's dirt covered fist. She was surprised to see Kenji's body was still standing and was even more surprised when Momotaros punched back, hitting her face and sending her flying.

"Don't have time for this, Kenji wake up, c'mon." Momo slapped his face, trying to hurry him up.

* * *

**4 Minutes ago**

"You don't think we were tricked, were we?" Nagayama asked, finishing his burger.

"... We just might've been." Shima added, slurping the last of his soda. They cleaned up and were going to go after Kenji's body, when the DenLiner's horn blared freaking them out and making Shima jump into Nagayama's arms. They yelled even more when Mirai crawled out of a cabinet. "Hottie outta nowhere!" Shima cheered, ***THUD*** before getting dropped to the floor.

"Did either of you see Kenji?" She asked, as Shima groaned, "Of course.".

"He just left," Nagayama said in worried tone. "Is he in trouble?"

"In a way, it'll be easier to show you." The three ran out, as they did so Daiki decided his wish.

"What the hell?" Nagayama asked, seeing Chitose clutching her bloodied mouth, Sakura holding a comatose Roka and Momotaros hitting himself.

"Where was the when ya got forced into their club, Ken?" Shima asked, adding a whistle.

"Shut it!" Momotaros roared, on edge. "Where are you?!"

_"A flailing fool needs no bait."_ The Imagin said, confusing Momotaros long enough to take over again, yet Kenji still slept. "This body is nice," He smiled, adjusting his returned glasses. "Let me use it."

"Like hell!" Nagayama yelled, shoulder checking Kenji's body to knock out the Imagin but wound up possessed by Momotaros, his body bulking up and gaining red in his hair and eyes.

"This body belongs to... W-wait a sec," Momotaros looked at Nagayama's body, as the clueless ones were confused, Marai face palmed and the Imagin just laughed. "This ain't right!"

"So you keep that one and I'll keep this one."

"Bullshit!" Momotaros flew out and fought the Imagin inside Kenji. _"This body! Belongs! To my partner!"_ The two sent each other flying to the DenLiner leaving a fully awake, but exhausted, Kenji and Nagayama.

"Oh, I though one was enough of a headache... Wait..." Kenji looked around, seeing a tired Nagayama, a frowing Mirai, a stunned Shima and a matching Sakura, a crying Roka and a bloodied Chitose. "Oh, crap." He quickly helped Nagayama up and dusted him off. "Sorry, Yama, I was gonna tell you and Shima about this, but my phone got broken and then-"

"Just start explain', 'fore something like that happens a-a-a-" Yama bluntly said, fixing his sunglasses saw Daiki's Imagin walk away his new form, resembling a brown and gold crab with reverse half claws on his forearms, half claws on his pauldrens and cogs on it limbs. "A Monster!"

"Another Imagin?" Kenji and Mirai said in sync, getting the others attention.

"Damn it!" Kenji swore as he ran after the crab-like Imagin, with the others following.

The Imagin walked around as he looked over Momotaros while he did the same. The Imagin had a mostly blue body with two small spikes on the top of his head, orange eyes, a turtle like mouth, black lines across his entire body with some forming shell-like hexes and silver plates and screws over his entire body. "I heard you take on an image from the human you possess, but..." He covered his mouth and chuckled.

"You better not underestimate Kenji's lack of sense." Momotaros growled, as the Imagin kept chuckling.

"I see," He pointed at Momotaros. "It is quite bad." Momotaros slapped his hand away and got in his face.

"Don't point, asshole."

"Oh!" Naomi chirped up, getting their attention. "Since it's Kenji, after Momotaoru how about Urashimatarou!" Momotaros started laughing as the other stood dumbly.

"That's good, you're Urataros now." He said, still laughing and lightly slapped Urataros' shoulder. "Let's settle things, Urataros." Momotaros lifted his foot and placed it on a seat with a flourish.

"Here?" Urataros asked, leaning back onto a table.

"Where else could we meet?" Momotaros glared at him.

"Won't you stop that?" Urataros checked his new fingers to make sure they worked right. "It's a bother."

"Kenji, start explaining now." Chitose ordered as, he looked over a railing.

"Can't, the Imagin's still out there," Kenji moved around a bit, pass at the ready, though his breathing was strained. "Plus it might attack you guys, so leave, quick."

"Like hell." She tried to march over and attack him, but was stopped by Sakura and Roka.

"Um," Sakura started, actually scared of what was going on. "I think we should go 'cause of this monster business-"

"How do you know this isn't some trick to mess with us?!" Mirai, Naga and Yama checked with Kenji as Roka glared at Mirai, while Sakura Chitose argued with each other.

"You okay, Kenji-kun, Yama-kun?" Mirai asked, as Kenji looked around a pillar.

"I feel really heavy, like something drained the life out of me." Yama said, sitting down near the railing.

"Yeah, last time I felt like this was after I first fought one of them." Kenji added, trying to stay up.

"It's because you two were possessed by Imagins."

"What are these Imagin things any way?!" Chitose yelled, putting Sakura in a choke-hold.

"They're monsters that cause destruction." Mirai explain as Kenji covered a yawn.

"Still can't believe I've got two of them," Kenji looked at Mirai for his question. "What'll happen to me?" Before Mirai could answer a boy screamed as he was thrown to the ground. They looked over the left sides railing to see the Imagin making a boy bloody. "Shit, Momotaros help me out!" Before the others could ask why he was yelling at thin air, Kenji took out his pass and belt, with simple tune playing from it. "Henshin!" **"BRAWL FORM"**

**Music: Double-Action: Brawl Form**

Den-O B leaped from the railing a landed between the boy and Crab as Momotaros took form next to him."Ore...," they pointed to themselves and threw arms to their sides. "Tanjou!" They rushed for crab as Mirai carried the boy to safety, as the others watched.

"Go go go!" Momotaros roared swinging his sword, but Crab simply ducked under it and rolled away from Den-O B's downward punch. Den-O B tried to follow up with a left hook, only to be vaulted over. ***CLANG*** And hit in the back by Momotaros. "Sorry!"

Crab leapt over some railing to escape but meet Chitose's fist... ***CR-CRACK*** And broke by letting her hit him.

"FUUUCCCK!" She yelled, clutching her hand and was quickly thrown asaid. Crab followed this by flipping onto the railing to dodge Den-O B's right straight. He growled for a bit, before seeing one of those stone ornaments for parks and got an idea.

"Fucking' hold still, damn it!" Momotaros yelled, slashing through the space Crab was and the railing.

"My goal isn't to fight you, goodbye." Crab leaped onto the side of a bridge and did a giga leap to escape.

"Got ya!" Den-O B ripped the stone out of the ground and threw it, nailing Crab and knocking him down. "L-let's go Momotaros!" **"FULL CHARGE"** The two ran, only for Den-O B to fall to the ground with his armor being dismissed. "Damn it..., so tired..." Kenji blacked out to exhausted from begin possessed multiple times, giving Crab his chance to leave by leaping into a lake and swimming away..

"Damn it!" Momotaros growled, as he checked Kenji's body. "Won't get anything done with that bastard around." Momotaros vanished, as th boy's checked Kenji's body and the girls checked Chitose.

"Ken/Chitose, are you okay?!" They yelled as Mirai returned from calling an ambulance and checked her watch, waiting for the DenLiners next stop, not knowing the damage Momotaros and Urataros were causing.


	6. Chapter 6

Like before everything belongs to their respective owners I own nothing but the story.

**Chapter 6: A swindlers' pride?**

* * *

"Sorry to keep ya waiting." Momotaros glared at Urataros as Naomi watched with a smile and pulled out a mini-gong.

"Momotarou versus Urashimatarou, ready?" she announced, clanging the gong. "GO!"

Momo grabbed Urataros by the throat and chuckled before getting grabbed by the arm and swung around. He managed to free himself and throw Urataros onto one of the tables and tried to follow up with a punch to his stomach, only to be kicked away and into a chair. The DenLiner shook and shuddered sending the two to Naomi's tabletop, but instead of stopping they grappled with each other and ran into a wall making the DenLiner shake some more, but before they completely derailed the train...

***POW* *POW***

Mirai decked both of them in the face and launched them onto some chairs. "What do you idiots think will happen if you break the DenLiner." She snarled,cracking her knuckles. "We would be lost for ETER ***POW*** NI ***POW* **TY! ***POW***" She roared, furiously beating the two some more.

"Somehow I'm glad I decided to help you guys to the hospital." Kenji muttered, as Chitose glared at him.

"Explain, now." She ordered, but...

"See, that girl, Mirai, has a surprisingly short temper and when she goes, phe~~ew." ***POW***

"Not her!" Chitose yelled, punching Kenji with her uninjured hand. "I meant about the monsters and the thing you turned into."

"Though if you _want _to tell us-" Sakura and Shima stared but was cut off by the three sets of eyes glaring at them.

"Oh right," Kenji had hoped to find a better time to talk about this... but looks like time chose now than later. "Those monsters are called the Imagin, which are also the things that possessed me and Yama."

"Great, monsters that posses people that explains _alot_." Chitose rolled her eyes, not believing Kenji.

"Considering you broke your arm from punching one of them, you shouldn't doubt me." Chitose just scoffed and looked away. "Anyway, the Imagin forces their target to make a 'deal', but they use this deal to, and this is going to sound weird, go back in time and cause havoc."

"WHAT?!" The others yelled, but weren't admonished due to the fact only they were in the room.

"But, if they do go back in time, then what do you do about it." Yama asked, adjusting his glasses, as Kenji beamed a smile, shocking the girls again.

"Because I," Kenji stood up from the stool, spun around and pointed to the sky. "Am the time travling hero," He thrust his right fist outward and moved his left hand to the side. "Kamen Rider Den-O!" ***FWOOO~~OOSH*** "... Guys?" Kenji looked at everyones frozen faces. "Uh, guys.. This is kinda killing my whole 'Awesome, I'm a Kamen Rider!' buzz..."

"WHAAAAATTTT?!" They yelled so loud, Kenji was knocked to the ground and was reminded of Bat's sonic screech.

"See that was more like what I expected." He chuckled, getting back up as a male doctor entered to order them to quite down.

"I knew that armor looked familiar!" Yama and Roka said, with even Roka smiling at him. "You're a true Kamen Rider!"

"B-but... how?" Chitose asked, rubbing her head in confusion.

"And what about the whole time travel thing?" Sakura asked just as confused.

"Right, here's the other weird thing, Mirai called me a Singularity Point, which means I'm immune to any changes to time." Everyone looked at him with tilted heads. "It's true, that's why I remember the Imagins going back in time."

"But if that's the case then why is everything all right?" Yama asked, feeling really lost.

"Good question, see, because I'm a Singularity Point time uses my memories as a sort of blueprint on how things used to be before the Imagins attacked, which causes a sort of ripple effect where my memories affect the memories others and so on and so on."

"And the red monster, why did that thing fight that crab guy with you?" Shima asked, terrified at the thought of more of those monsters being out there.

"That's another perk of being a Singularity Point, if an Imagin possesses me, then they have to _talk_ me into making a deal, which I won't do, and they can fight with-" Kenji saw two nurses run by, guiding a gurney carrying a boy to the ICU. "Shit, sorry guys but I need to find the Imagin."

"We'll help," Yama said getting up from his chair. "If any of us find the... Imagin, then we'll call you." Kenji scratched his head and looked away.

"Yeah, uh, my phone kinda broke, during a fight, so..."

"Fine, here." Chitose scoffed, taking her phone from the table and tossing it to Kenji."If you break it, you _will_ end up here."

"T-thanks, i guess?" Kenji stuttered from confusion and surprise.

"We're going after monsters, even I know to be kind during times like this."

"Right," Kenji turned the others with a serious look on his face. "I'll go talk to the Imagins on my side, Yama and Shima, go to the park and look for clues."

"Yeah." "Roger." The two left in hurry, hoping to stop the monster as quickly as possible.

"Roka and Sakura, try to show some tact when you talk to the staff about recent victims."

"So cool, big bro." Sakura swooned with Roka, getting a blush from Kenji.

"Y-yeah, being a Kamen Rider must've given you a pair." Chitose said with a shaky smirk.

"Even when you compliment me," Kenji sighed and walked away to find the DenLiners next stop. As the team went their separate ways, the Imagin snuck through the city, attacking a select number of boys, even when there were witnesses to his attack, he only struck his target, all to accomplish the plan.

Kenji's eye twitched in annoyance at this situation. He double checked the pass which was projecting an arrow of light on its face, he quickly shook it a few times, but it still pointed at... the girls bathroom in a park. Kenji decided to go around to see if the pass was pointing somewhere else, only to see the arrow was still pointing at the bathroom.

He looked around to see if anyone was around and, when the coast was clear, "FUUUUUCCCCCKKKK!" Started swearing like a drunken sailor. After five minutes of rampant vulgarity he ran in before any officers in a five mile radius came to check on his screams.

"Mirai, did you _plan_ on making me- ?" Kenji stopped his rant as he saw Momotaros and Urataros pinned to the wall with a variety of knives and forks.

"Oh, Kenji, tell her that this is just as bad as fighting!" Momotaors begged, as the blood rushed to his head. Kenji just looked at the two and then at Mirai, who was eating some onigiri.

"Again, _really_ glad I went to the hospital instead of here." Kenji muttered as he helped them down. "How'd this happen anyway?"

"The idiots started fighting, so I stopped them before they derailed the DenLiner." Mirai bluntly said through a mouthful of food.

"And how beautifully Mirai-san stopped us," Urataros said, as walked over to her. "And how strong you are." He tried to brush her hair back, only to get grabbed and ***CK-CRACK*** "KYAAHH" Got his hand broken instead.

"Oi, Mirai, that was too far." Kenji scolded, as Urataros fixed his hand.

"It must be this hideous form," Urataros added sadly, before cheering back up and walked over to Kenji. "Though when I go out in your body it'll be okay."

"Dumbass, don't you get it," Momo said, turning in his seat. "You're attached to-"

"A Singularity point, right?" Everyone looked a Urataros in shock.

"You knew and you still bonded to me/him anyway?" Kenji and Mirai asked in sync. "Even though you'd loss your freedom to move?"

"Without limits there are no merits." He said, confusing everyone.

"What merits are those?" Kenji asked, as it was his body on the line.

"And what about your plan to change the past and future?" Mirai added, ready to strike only for Urataors to chuckle.

"There are some guys who want to do that..." He got up and circled around to Mirai's back. "But it's more important to me that I met you Mirai-san." The three sighed at that and decided to focus on more pressing matters.

"Do you at least know where the other Imagin went?" The two humans asked, getting a shake from Ura.

"Then I'll rest up from the mess you caused." Kenji bluntly said, laying down as Mirai got up. "Oh, Mirai, here." He tossed Chitose's phone at her. "I got my friends and some other people to search for the Imagin, so use that to keep in touch with them."

"Great plan," She smiled, as she left. Though the moment she left Momo glared at Ura.

"Listen, here, if you even think of causing even more trouble, I'm gonna kick your ass!" Kenji just ignored them and turned around, as Ura walked away.

"Come on, I already gave my reason for joining and even you must know what it feels like," Ura looked wistfully out the wind watching the dunes pass and change. " Consumed by the sands of time, all alone.. for so many years..." Urataros' voice began to crack as tears formed in his eyes. "Wandering this wasteland, searching for a place to belong... and then I saw this train and felt like I finally found it." Naomi, and even Kenji and Momo, had tears in their eyes.

At Keinishi General Hospital, Roka and Sakura followed a recently admitted boy to a room, hoping that this boy was concius enough to at least tell them where he was attacked. They noticed a second boy, Daiki, look at him guiltly, as he rembered what caused this.

_**"Tell me your wish, I will grant any wish." Crab said, as Daiki quaked in fear.**_

_"It's true, the monster got Atsushi-taichou."_ Daiki thougt, just before his mom ran in, ignoring the two girls, for her son.

"Daiki, I hear that the whole soccer team got hurt." She said, loud enough for Roka and Sakura to hear. "That some kind of monster attacked them." That sealed the deal for them, this Daiki was the contracter. They quickly called Chitose's phone.

"HELLO, IS THIS ONE OF KENJI'S ALLIES?" Mirai asked, stunning Roka.

"YEAH, WE FOUND THE CONTRACTER, BACK AT THE HOSPITAL ROOM 317."

"THANKS." Mirai ended the call quickly, to meet the two.

""She's kinda rude." Sakura said, to the still catatonic Roka. "Hey, hey, I doubt her and Nii-san aren't together, they just work together. " She tried to bring her back. "'Sides I doubt she's-"

"What are you two talking about?" Mirai asked, getting the two to look at her. Due to the Imagin attack, they didn't get a good look at her, but now that they did, Roka went even further into her frozen state. Mirai was now wearing a black, long-sleeved button-down, shirt that hugged her D-cup chest, tight black jeans that showed off her lower curves and black boots that brought her from 5 ft 2" to 5 ft 4". "The contractors a boy so, why'd you say she?"

"Uh, never mind, he's in there come on!" Sakura said, dragging Mirai in to keep Roka from from permanently freezing up. "Excuse us," She said, getting the attention of Daiki and his mom. "Can you tell us more about what you said about the monster." The family looked at them confused when they heard the worried voice of a mother.

Minoru, hold on, please, hold on." This both shocked Daiki and gave him the strength to get up and run, taking the jacket his scholl gave to the soccer team with him.

"Wait, Daiki," Mirai yelled as she ran after him as Sakura picked up Roka. Daiki ran outside, wondering what to do as he just ran out from regret, when he was grabbed by the arm by Mirai. "Daiki, do you know anything about the Imagin... The monster?" Daiki shook his head and tried to run again, but Mirai held him tightly. "Then why are you running?"

"Please, we want to stop this monster," Daiki turned to Sakura, who had a pleading look on her face. "So if you know anything, tell us before anyone else gets hurt!"

***RI-RI-RING*** Naomi picked up the phone as Momo was shadow boxing. "YES... AH, MIRAI-SAN."

"WE MANAGED TO FIND THE CONTRACTOR, TELL KENJI THAT WE'RE-"

"SORRY, BUT KEN-CHAN IS OUT WITH URA-CHAN."

"...WHAT, WHY?!"

Said twosome were at the mall with Ura controlling Kenji and flirting with girls, sometimes over some ice cream, sometimes over clothes, but all ways saying sweet nothings.

"I TOLD HIM TO GET SOME REST, SO WHY DID HE LET THAT IMAGIN TAKE CONTROL?!"

Momo took the phone to give his two cents. "HEY, DON'T BLOW YOUR TOP, HE AND I JUST UNDERSTAND HOW...** *SNIFF*** URATAROS FEELS..." Naomi gave Momo a tissue to dry his tears. "HE SUFFERED QUITE A BIT FROM WANDERING AND... ***SOB, SOB*** AS HE GRIT HIS TEETH WITH THE TASTE OF SAND IN HIS MOUTH-"

"ALL THREE OF YOU ARE IDIOTS!" The ones by her side were shocked by her outburst, not realizing that she was holding back because a child was there. "YOU IMAGINS CAME TO 2020 BY FLYING, SO HOW COULD HE WANDER FOR YEARS?!" The two on the DenLiner realized she was right. "NOT ONLY THAT, UNTIL YOU MAKE A CONTRACT, YOU DON'T HAVE A PHYSICAL BODY, SO HOW COULD HE TASTE AND BITE?"

"THAT BASTARD!" Momo said, as Naomi puffed her cheeks in rage.

"WE NEED TO FIND HIM BEFORE HE GETS KENJI SERIOUSLY HURT OR WORSE!" At that she ended the call and took a deep breath to calm herself down. "Daiki, can you think of anyone else who would get hurt because of the monster?"

"Completly unforgivable, that turtle bastard!" Momo yelled and tried to make a psychic link. _"Hey Kenji, Kenji!"_ Only to be shut out by Urataros, making Momo scream in rage. "I hate how he mocks me!"

As it turns out Kenji was at Hana Kami, for some coffee, with him in control with Urataros was still in him. "Ken-chan, I know you're used to being in the hospital, but you just can't leave without saying anything."

"Yeah, yeah." She gave Kenji a concerned look as his face was paler than usual.

"What a tired-looking face, wait, there, I'll get some vitality juice." As she left Kenji drank his coffee and talked to Urataros.

_"I came here 'cause you asked, but..."_ He scratched his the back of his head. _"Definitely don't come out in front of auntie Izu."_

_"It's fine, but still hiding such a beauty from me-"_

_"_Don't_ even think about it."_ Kenji warned, keeping Urataros from taking control.

"Ken!" He turned around to see Yama and Shima run in and twoards him.

"What happened to the blue guy?" Yama asked, getting Kenji to point at himself.

"He's still up here." He said before covering a yawn and Shima added.

"No sign of the other monster, but.." He and Yama gave each other a worried look, "Are you sure you're ready to fight."

"If I can't fight then... ***YAWN***... the red one will..." ***THUD***

"Gaah, Ken!" They yelled as Urataros took over and got back up.

"Apoligies, but Kenji-san has fallen asleep." Urataros said, before drink his coffee, as the two groaned in annoyance before remebering.

"Wait, you owe us money!"

"I'm so sorry, but before I could buy the gifts for Kenji's family-" Before he could continue the lie, Mirai found him. "OW, OW, OUCH!" And dragged him out the door with Kenji's friends following and wound up at a bench overlooking a lake.

"So he's our lead?" Kenji asked, as he rubbed his ear.

"Yes, because everyone who was hospitalized was on his soccer team, so the contractor must be connected." Mirai explained, with Sakura and Roka trying to cheer up a sad-looking Daiki.

_"I know who the contract holder is."_ Urataros said, annoying Kenji.

"Then why didn't ya say so earlier?" Kenji's friends were wondering what he was talking about.

_"I wanted to save that card for when I needed it."_ Kenji sighed and looked at Mirai.

"Urataros says he knows the contract holder, so I'm gonna let him take over... And, hopefully, _not_ regret it." He lowered his mental guard to allow Urataros to take control, leaving everyone , but Mirai, amazed at the physical change.

"Leave it to me, Mirai-san." Urataros spoke taking Mirai's hand. "I'll guide your way." He started to walk away only for Roka to headbutt his stomach, which only annoyed him. "Come, I recall seeing him at the amusement park." That got the teens attention and made Mirai pull away.

"Do you like lying?" She asked, bluntly, as the others glared at him.

"You didn't take the bait, intresting." Urataros rubbed his chin and gave Mirai a thorough look over.

"Don't do stuff like that in Ken's body." Yama said, slightly grossed out.

"I won't talk to a lair, so leave _now_." Mirai growled with a glare.

"One lie makes life more interesting than a thousand truths."

"You're just running from the truth, I hate cowards like you the most!" Her words made Daiki flinch and look at her.

"I find it fun to be cowardly."

"And I think you suck." Sakura laughed at that, with Yama and Shima stifling their chuckles.

"Can you give Kenji back now?" Roka asked, making more laughs and chuckles. Daiki stood up and turned to Mirai and Urataros.

"I'm sorry." He said, getting everyone's attention. "This is my fault, I made a wish because I'm a coward. Urataros gave an annoyed huff and gave Kenji control.

"A lot of people got hurt because of that wish." He spoke, walking over to Daiki and knelled down to look him in the eyes. "So can you tell us why?" The girls were shocked at the fact _Kenji_ could speak softly.

"At the final tournament last year..."

_Daiki nervously looked at ball and the goalie as his team cheered him on. At the sound of the whistle Daiki ran at the ball and with a mighty kick... missed by a mile._

"After that I stuck on the bench, but I wanted to make things right," The four friends cryed at Daiki's story. "So when that monster apperead and said he could grant my wish, I told him, but I didn't want anyone to get hurt." He sobbed.

"You should of said so before," Mirai yelled out making everyone, but Kenji jump back. "We could have stopped it, before anymore people got hurt!" Kenji grabbed Mirai's shoulder and pushed her away.

"I-I was scared... Of the monster and of that Onee-san." Kenji reached out and ruffled Daiki's hair and smiled.

"It's alright, Daiki-kun, it's normal to be scared plus Mirai-oneesan sorry too, right?" Kenji gave a smug little smirk and got a flick in the ear that he just chuckled off.

"I'm sorry for scaring you, Daiki-kun." She rubbed her shoulder and looked away. "This is just the only way I know how to talk."

"I'm sorry too, for causing trouble."

"Aww, this is sooo sweet." Sakura gushed, as hearts floated around her.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, it's so sweet I'm getting a toothache, now about the monster?" Shima said, getting everyone back on track.

"There's some regulars that haven't been attacked and I know where there houses are." Everyone ran with Daiki in the lead, until they heard a scream as they crossed a bridge and saw Crap. "That's Tasuya!"

"You guys get the kid out of here!" Kenji ordered, as pulled out his pass, "Henshin!" And leaped through the air **"BRAWL FORM"** and tried to slam his fist into Crab's skull, only for him to quickly sidestepped his attack and dash towards Daiki, tossing the teens away.

"Your wish has been granted," He said, grabbing Daiki and turning him into a gate. "Now it's my turn!" He quickly flew in as Daiki closed and blacked out.

"Shit , Mirai, Shima, Yama!"

"We're okay too... Wait, are you still bitter about joining our club?"

"Talk later," Mirai said taking out a card and pressing it against Daiki's forehead, making it show an image of Crab and the numbers **10/15/2019 ** and summoned the DenLiner.

"WHOA!" The friends cheered as Den-O B grabbed the card and inserted it into the pass.

"You four help out every one you can, me and Mirai are going to the past to stop the Imagin." He quickly ran to the engine room, as the group split up.

"You bastard!" Momo roared as he decked Urataros in the jaw. "How dare you give me your lies." He growled, r4eady to beat him down.

"When fishing, the bait must look tasty." Urataros said, massaging his jaw.

"Don't say shit I don't understand and get from Kenji!" Momo grabbed Urataros by the throart, ready to toss him out ***THUMP* *THUMP*** only to stop due to Mr. Owner coming in.

"Quarreling in the cars puts me in a tough position," He said, walking towards the two while giving off a _very_ different feel than the last time he was here. "The problem is whether you have a pass or not." He looked Kenji dead in the eye. "Kenji-kun, if you say you do not wish to share the pass this Imagin, I will remover him."

"Of course, Mr. Owner," Momo said, wrapping an arm around Kenji. "Kenji-kun, drive this guy out already."

"... What'll happen... if I say so?" Kenji was worried that being 'removed' meant more than that.

"He will wander inside time, eternally." The DenLiner's horn blared as the train began to slow. "We are arriving, please decide."

Daiki nervously looked at ball and the goalie as his team cheered him on, but then sand began to flow from his body.

"Alright," Momo started to chuckle as he could already hear the words. "Urataros can stay." Everyone but Mr. Owner was shocked at Kenji's choice.

"What, Kenji, why?!"

"I hate to agree with him, but yeah, why?!"

"Daiki-kun told the after seeing Mirai get angry at Ura, but you knew all along, didn't you?" He explained with smiled. "That why you lied in front of Daiki-kun, do he would talk." Ura was amazed at how easily he figured things out. "I ain't the lying type, but if ya lie for people, then ya can't be all bad."

Daiki ran towards the ball ready to kick, only to pass out as sand burst out of him and formed Crab, terrifying everyone. Crab summoned a pair of scissors and threw them like a boomerang, taking out of the stands supports and, before he destroyed the other, the DenLiner appeared to block the attack.

**[Song: Double-Action: Brawl form]**

Den-O B and Momotaros stepped out of the DenLiner and struck their pose. "Ore.. Tanjou!" and quickly tried to strike, only for Crab to back out of the way with the to following. "You really are one strange guy." Momo said, annoyed at both Kenji's choice and how this guy kept jumping around.

"Little bit." Den-O B chuckled as he managed to grab Crab and quickly punched him in the face with Momo, only for Crab to leap away forcing them to follow. "You won't get away this time.

Mirai was still thinking about Ura's actions, "Purposefully lying for Daiki-kun?" She wondered how Kenji came to that conclusion. "Why would he think something like that was planned?"

"Ken-chan can be kind of amazing, right?" Naomi said with a smile, as she cleaned.

_"Saved by the fish I caught... How lame."_ Ura thought, both ashamed and impressed by his luck.

Den-O quickly changed to Sword Form and tried to swing his sword on a red energy chain as he rode, but even that couldn't touch Crab as he effortlessly kept out of range. _"How is this crab so damn agile?!"_ Kenji yelled, while Momo made his swings more and more wild, until Crab reached his destination, the docks of the nearby port, and dove into escape.

"Damn it!" The two yelled, only for two tentecles to burst out and grab them. "Oh, Shi-" Their swear was cut short as they were dragged in to the salty depths.

_"Quick question, can you swim?"_ Kenji thought, as Momo flailed their body.

_"No, I can't, what about you?!"_

_"A bit, but I defiantly can't swim in armor."_ Crab quickly swam in and out striking Den-O S and forcing his breath out and dragging him further and further down with a final strike knocking Momo out.

_"Oh, shit... OH, SHIT! I gotta move my arm or we're dead!"_

_"Kenji."_

_"Ura, what... Wait, that's it!"_

_"First things first, I won't let you trivialize my lies."_

_"Not the time, Ura!"_

_"I lie so I can lie."_

_"You can lecture me later-"_

_"But... my ability to swim isn't a lie."_ At that the button below the red one brightly glowed blue.

_"Thank you and let's go Urataros!"_ Kenji forced his arm to press the button and scan the pass.

**[Song: Double-Action: Rod Form]**

**"ROD FORM"** Sword forms armor flew off of Den-O as large blue armor armor in the style of Ura flew in with an blue and orange visor with larger horns than Brawl and Sword from ground to a stop leaving a silver line with a blue gem on his forehead, yet despite the armor, he gently floated up to the surface.

Crab jumped out of the sea, landing on a rock formation and scanned the horizon. "Did he drown, or is he-" Den-O R leaped out and landed perfectly, then turned to say his piece.

"Hey you, won't you let me string you along?" Crab tried to dive back to the sea, only to be grabbed by the spike and pulled into a kick to the ground. Den-O R quickly altered the DenGasher into a spear like form as he repeatedly kicked Crab in the face before sending him him flying with an upward slash. Crab landed with a crash, cracking the ground and forced himself back to the sea.

_"Alright, now this is fishing I can get behind."_

_"We need a proper boat first."_ Ura summoned a blue DenLiner Car called Isurugi to release a turtle-like hovercraft called Radome to aid following their foe.

_"Think there's a manual for all this?"_

_"Focus, we need that and paticence for this foe."_ He thought, then in that exact moment he saw his prey. "Doesn't he know about the whirlpool up a head. He said, loud enough for Crab to here him and stop, just into to be the target of the DenGasher Rod's second ability. With a quick swing Den-O R launched the tip of his spear like a fishing rod and wrapped Crab up with the thin, yet surprisingly durable, line and threw him into the air and back on land.

"You cowardly bastard!" Crab yelled, as Den-O R pulled up.

"Why, thank you, I try my best to be a coward." Den-O R quickly slashed at Crab, who tried to run, only to be tripped up and knocked making this and effortless beat down. "And for the end of this trip." ***FULL CHARGE*** He dropped the pass as the DenGasher Rod glowed blue and quickly threw it trapping Crab in a blue hexagon to keep him from running. He dashed and leaped forward to strike with a flying side kick, sending Crab flying, only for him to .transform into a GigantDeath.

_"Of course, it's another one of these."_

_"Some say caught fish only _look_ bigger, so much for that."_ Den-O R ran, dodging fireballs as he summoned the DenLiner with the Isurugi car in the lead. After dodging an _incredibly_ close fireball, he entered Rekkou and activated the weapon systems. Unlike Momo wild firing, he precisely aimed the weapons.

First, he fired the Birdie Missile to slice part of its armor, until it dove underwater, then he fired the Monkey Bomber to force it out of hiding to be blasted by the Doggy Launcher and as it was stunned he drove at it and activated Isurugi's laser blades to tear through it with a massive explosion.

"Daiki-kun worked hard to become a regular again so I'm marking this as another win for Team Den-O!" Kengi cheered as he held a soda can up high.

"He stopped running and lying to himself." Mirai added, as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Self-deception... Lying... fabrication is life," Ura said, walking over and putting and arm around Kenji. "Teaching Kenji that is my job." Only to be shove by Mirai.

"Knock it off, Ura." Momo got up from his slouch and got in Ura's face.

"Listen, you turtle bastard, I still haven't forgiven, so don't act so big." Ura just chuckled and sat down.

"You need no bait to deceive a fool."

"I'm gonna turn yo into turtle soup!" Momo roar, as he grabbed Ura py his collar, only to be shaken off.

"I'll turn you into canned peaches." Momo became even more annoyed him.

"I'll turn you into a hodgepodge next!"

"Here you go," Naomi announced, handing the Taros matching colored drinks. "It's Ura-chan and Momo-chan coffee." The other humans wondered how she made colored coffee as the Taros drank.

"Good," They said, before going to separate tables, as the humans just chuckled.


End file.
